REALIZE
by hirobamee
Summary: "— Ke egoisanku, juga kepatuhanku terhadap peraturan membuatku tak menyadari tentang rasa ini pada engkau. Namun disaat nasi telah berubah menjadi bubur, aku baru sadar akan perasaan khususku ini padamu. Apakah ada kesempatan bagiku untuk mengubah kembali bubur ke bentuknya semula?"
1. Keluarga Baru

"— _Ke egoisanku, juga kepatuhanku terhadap peraturan membuatku tak menyadari tentang rasa ini pada engkau. Namun disaat nasi telah berubah menjadi bubur, aku baru sadar akan perasaan khususku ini padamu. Apakah ada kesempatan bagiku untuk mengubah kembali bubur ke bentuknya semula?"_

 **REALIZE**

Written by Me

Hunter x Hunter is belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi

But the Original Character is belongs to author.

WARNING! : Tidak disarankan bagi haters pairing ini untuk membaca ff ini

Typo yang tersembunyi

NSFW content maybe.

Jika ada penggunaan bahasa yang kurang jelaskan silahkan hubungi author.

Jangan lupa untuk review. Review anda sangat berharga bagi kelangsungan ff ini.

Fix gue bingung mau nulis warning apa lagi.

Selamat membaca ^_^

—

CHAPTER I : Keluarga Baru.

Jari jemari porselen yang ditutupi rantai itu menyusuri setiap buku yang berada di rak, membuat seluruh ruangan perpustakaan dipenuhi oleh suara berisik rantai. Diikuti iris hitamnya yang meneliti setiap judul buku yang ia lihat. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan buku yang ingin ia baca. Buku tebal dengan sampul berwarna biru donker menjadi pilihan lelaki itu hari ini.

"Kurapikaaaaa!" suara melengking nan cempreng itu bergema ke seluruh ruangan membuat seluruh penghuni rumah yang tengah melakukan aktivitasnya terkejut begitu juga dengan pria tersebut. Ketika ia sudah mendapatkan buku yang ia ingin baca hari ini, bos nya itu memanggil namanya. Sontak pria itu terkejut sehingga buku tebal yang ia pegang terlepas dari pegangannya dan jatuh menimpa kakinya membuatnya meringis kesakitan, namun ia segera melupakan rasa sakit pada kakinya itu dengan berlari menghampiri bos nya yang sudah memanggilnya berkali-kali itu dari dalam kamarnya. Ketika ia sampai di depan kamar bos nya, ia merapihkan dirinya sejenak setelah itu ia mengetuk pintu kamar bosnya.

" Bos ini saya Kurapika"

Setelah itu dibukkannya pintu besar kamar bos nya itu oleh dayang-dayangnya. Dilihatnya tangan mungil bos nya itu sudah memberi kode pada dirinya untuk datang padanya dari balik pintu lemari pakaian yang terbuka. Kurapika menurut dan berjalan menuju bosnya yang tengah sibuk memilih dress yang akan ia gunakan.

"Anda memanggil saya bos?"

"Ya aku memanggilmu, tunggu sebentar ya." Ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan semua baju dress miliknya dan meletakannya di atas tempat tidurnya. Kurapika melihat dress milik bos nya yang berserakan di atas tempat tidurnya dan kembali melihat bos nya yang masih sibuk , hari ini adalah hari yang special bagi semua anggota keluarga Nostrade. karena sang kepala Keluarga, Light Nostrade akan melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan wanita pilihannya hari ini. Semua orang sangat antusias menyambut datangnya hari ini, terlebih lagi Istri baru Light Nostrade mempunyai seorang putra yang akan menjadi kakak tiri sang putri Nostrade. Akhirnya ia tak akan sendirian lagi.

Setelah selesai mengeluarkan semua dressnya, gadis itu menutup pintu lemarinya. Terlihat gadis itu masih menggunakan baju tidur berbahan tipis sehingga bentuk tubuhnya yang seperti gitar spanyol itu terlihat jelas dari balik baju tidur miliknya. Namun sepertinya Kurapika sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti itu.

"Aku ingin minta pendapatmu, dress mana yang menurutmu cocok untuk ku pakai pada saat upacara pernikahan papa nanti siang?" tanyanya sambil mengambil dua buah dress berwarna pink dan biru muda miliknya. "yang ini? Atau yang ini? Terlalu banyak dress aku jadi bingung." Katanya sambil menunjukkan kedua dress yang ia pegang pada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Pernikahan adalah acara dimana dua insan di pertemukan dan mereka membuat janji suci di hadapan tuhan untuk selalu bersama sampai ajal memisahkan. Karena ini acara sacral juga suci, anda sepertinya harus menggunakan dress berwarna putih, karena putih melambangkan kesucian." Sarannya. Kemudian ia meneliti dress milik bos nya satu per satu sampai akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah dress putih selutut. Ia mengambilkan dress itu lalu menunjukkannya pada gadis tersebut.

"Ini saja, meskipun sederhana tapi kesederhanaan dress ini akan membuat anda tampil elegan." Ujarnya. Gadis itu terkagum-kagum pada bodyguardnya itu lalu bertepuk tangan dengan keras sebagai ungkapan rasa kagumnya.

"Wuah Kurapika tak kusangka kau pandai dalam hal Fashion, bahkan Eliza pun kalah darimu." Ungkapnya kagum lalu ia mengambil dress nya yang dipilih oleh bodyguardnya itu dan memisahkannya dari dress-dress yang lainnya. Pria itu membungkuk ketika bos nya itu memuji dirinya.

"Terima kasih atas pujian anda bos Neon, sudah seharusnya saya membantu anda dan melindungi anda karena ini adalah pekerjaan saya." Ujarnya sopan kemudian ia mengambil dress milik bosnya yang berserakan di tempat tidurnya dan kembali memasukkannya kedalam lemari. Sedangkan sang bos sedang bersenandung riang di depan cermin rias berukuran besar miliknya sambil mencari bedak yang akan ia gunakan.

Setelah Kurapika selesai memasukkan dress Neon ke dalam lemarinya ia membalikkan badannya kearah Neon. "Tugas saya sudah selesai, saya mohon permisi." Ujarnya. Setelah dipersilahkan ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasihnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar Neon. Baru ia melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan baru ingat akan hal yang harus ia sampaikan pada Neon. Ia pun kembali dan menghampiri bosnya yang tengah berdandan. Menyadari bodyguardnya itu ada di belakangnya, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran dan memutar badannya kearah sang bodyguard yang berdiri tegap di belakangnya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada bodyguardnya.

"Ada hal yang ingin saya sampaikan pada anda. Namun sebelum itu saya mohon minta maaf karena hal yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan anda ini sedikit tidak sopan." Ujarnya pada bosnya yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari bos nya. Ia pun melanjutkan pembicaraan "sebelum itu saya ingin bertanya pada anda, apakah ada selalu..menggunakan baju tidur tembus pandang seperti itu setiap malam?"

Neon melihat baju tidurnya dan mengangguk mengiyakan. "Iya, aku lebih suka memakai baju tidur ini daripada piyama."

"Kenapa anda suka memakai baju tipis seperti itu?"

"Adem"

Satu kata namun pasti membuat pria berambut pirang itu membatin, ditambah dengan wajah bosnya yang menjawabnya dengan polos nan flat membuatnya sedikit gondok.

"Apakah itu tidak membuat anda malu mengenakan pakaian seperti itu di hadapan saya yang laki-laki ini?"

"Apakah itu mengganggumu?"

Strike! Pertanyaan balik dari bosnya itu membuatnya semakin gondok.

Masih mencoba sabar, ia menghela nafasnya dan kembali bertanya "Apa anda tidak takut kalau nanti saya melakukan hal yang macam-macam pada anda jika anda terus memakai baju tidur tipis seperti itu di hadapan saya? Saya laki-laki lho."

"Memangnya kamu berani?"

Kurapika memijit-mijiti keningnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit karena pertanyaan bosnya itu barusan. Ia kalah (lagi) dalam perdebatan ini. Namun pertanyaan Neon itu ada benarnya juga, jangankan berbuat macam-macam padanya, menyentuh rambutnya saja ia tak berani. Kecuali jika Neon menyuruhnya untuk menyisir rambutnya.

"Tapi kalo Kurapika mau gitu-gituan sama aku bilang aja—"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Saya menolaknya." Tolaknya dengan wajahnya yang ia tutupi dengan tangan sebelah kirinya untuk menutupi semburat merah di wajahnya yang sangat terlihat jelas.

"Jangan malu-malu seperti itu. Lagipula Kurapika kan calon suami aku jadi harus berani dari sekarang."

Kurapika terdiam sebentar dan menatap lurus kearag gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Suasana hening namun fikiran Kurapika sangat berisik dengan kata-kata Neon barusan. Calon suami katanya? Ah paling dia hanya bergurau, fikirnya ia memaksakan tertawa kecil untuk melupakan kata-kata Neon dan menganggapnya sebagai gurauan semata.

"Calon suami? Yang benar saja. Bos pasti tahu kalau majikan dengan bawahan itu tidak mungkin bersama? Karena mereka berbeda level, juga mereka sudah ditakdirkan untuk tak bersama. Meskipun mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain, meskipun mereka sudah melakukan hubungan terlarang, namun yang namanya takdir tetap takdir. Mereka tetap tak akan bisa bersama" katanya. Neon terdiam sejenak sambil menatapnya lalu memberikan senyuman pada Kurapika.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba perasaan bersalah menggerogotinya. Mengapa? Dia, bos nya memang tersenyum namun senyuman pahit yang ia perlihatkan. Ia seperti menyembunyikan perasaan kekecewaan yang mendalam dibalik senyumannya itu.

"A–anu.. saya.." Kurapika menelan ludahnya sendiri, ia membungkuk dengan cepat "saya permisi dulu" kemudian berlari meninggalkan kamar Neon beserta sang pemilik kamar yang masih berdiri di tempat.

—

Lonceng bel berdenting dan semua orang pun melemparkan kelopak bunga dari dalam keranjang ketika sepasang pengantin keluar dari dalam tempat suci dimana mereka telah membuat janji suci di hadapan sang pencipta. Light Nostrade beserta istri barunya itu berjalan melewati para tamu undangannya yang tengah bersuka cita atas pernikahan dirinya menuju mobil limosin mewah miliknya yang sudah disiapkan. Sang penjaga mobil yang tak lain adalah Kurapika itu membukakan pintu mobil penumpang untuk mereka berdua. Namun sebelum memasuki Mobil, istri baru Light Nostrade itu berhenti sejenak dan melemparkan Buket bunga kearah orang-orang. Semua orang yang menunggu buket bunga dari istri baru Light itu pun berebutan untuk saling mendapatkan buket bunga yang dilemparnya. Namun setelah pertarungan perebutan buket bunga itu akhirnya bunga itu jatuh di tangan Neon.

"Aku Mendapatkannya!" serunya gembira penuh kemenangan yang kemudian ia kembali di serang oleh perempuan yang bersikeras untuk mendapatkan buket bunga itu. Yang lainnya hanya ber sweatdrop dengan tingkah para wanita ngebet nikah yang sedang bertarung dengan Neon itu.

Kurapika menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mulai membawa mobilnya ke mansion dimana ia bekerja. Selama perjalanan ia masih memikirkan tentang senyuman pahit yang diberikan Neon padanya. Namun ia segera membuang jauh-jauh tentang hal itu karena memikirkan hal semacam itu membuatnya tak fokus menyetir mobilnya.

'Apa yang kau fikirkan kurapika? Fokus! Kau sedang menjalani tugas!'.

—

"Adududuh sakiiitt" ringis Neon ketika bagian wajahnya yang luka itu di olesi obat antiseptik oleh Melody. Melody hanya membalas ringisan kesakitan dari bosnya ketika ia mengobati lukanya itu dengan tersenyum. Semua orang yang berada di mansion Nostrade mengelilingi sang putri yang sedang diobati itu termasuk ibu tiri Neon. Raut wajah ibu baru nya itu menunjukkan kekhawatiran akan putri tirinya yang babak belur karena insiden buket bunga tadi siang.

"Ya ampun sayang, harusnya kau tadi lepaskan saja buket bunga yang ku lempar tadi dan berikan bunga itu pada mereka" keluh ibunya khawatir yang dibalas dengan ketusan dari putri tiri nya itu.

"Huh ibu. Aku kan sudah berumur 21 tahun. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menikah dan mempunyai anak." Ketusnya yang di sambut oleh gelak tawa dari ayahnya, juga Melody yang tertawa kecil ketika mendengar omongan bos nya barusan. Namun suasana yang tadi penuh gelak tawa kini tiba-tiba hening ketika mereka mendengar suara bel dari pintu depan rumah mereka berbunyi.

"Biar saya buka kan pintu nya" Ucap Eliza yang kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu depan. Sesampainya ia di pintu depan, ia langsung membukakan pintu untuk tamu Nostrade itu. Dayang itu terdiam ketika melihat tamu nya itu. Wajah tampan dengan surai hitam, juga bola mata nya yang berwarna biru laut ditambah pakaian tamunya yang non casual itu yang membuat kesan tampan namun tenang pada dirinya berhasil membuat Eliza mengagumi pria itu sejenak.

"Aku Navarro, apakah ayah Light Nostrade ada?"

—

Sudah dua jam lebih Kurapika berdiam diri di dalam perpustakaan. Beberapa buku tebal sudah selesai ia baca sampai akhirnya ia merasa jenuh atas keheningan perpustakaan bawah tanah Nostrade itu. Perpustakaan yang cukup luas dengan banyak buku bagus di dalamnya, namun sayang jarang ada anggota keluarga Nostrade yang masuk ke dalam perpustakaan ini terkecuali dirinya. Seakan perpustakaan mewah nan luas ini hanya sebagai aksesoris rumah semata. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku karena duduk berjam-jam lebih dan tanpa melakukan aktivitas apapun selain membaca. Kemudian ia menatap lampu gantung mewah yang ada di langit-langit perpustakaan, ,merenung. Jujur saja sebenarnya senyuman pahit Neon yang diberikan untuknya itu masih menghantui fikirannya. Ia sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya namun hasilnya nihil. Ia menghela nafasnya berat.

"Neon, sebenarnya kau ingin menyampaikan apa padaku?"

—

"Kyaaa tampaaannn!" Neon berdecak kagum pada pria yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Pria tampan dengan surai hitam nya itu rupanya adalah anak dari ibu tirinya. Tak Neon sangka kalau ia akan mempunyai kakak tiri setampan Navarro. Ia benar-benar bersyukur ayahnya memilih istri baru dengan tepat. Bahkan karena ketampanan Navarro, bisa mereka dengar kegaduhan dari dapur para maid yang tengah berebut ingin menyuguhkan teh pada sang pangeran baru keluarga Nostrade tersebut.

"Navarro sayang, kukira kau tersesat. Tapi syukurlah akhirnya kau sampai ke sini dengan selamat." Ujar ibunya lega ketika melihat anak semata wayangnya itu sudah sampai ke rumah baru mereka dengan selamat.

"Hn." Hanya itu respon Navarro karena ia masih sibuk melihat ke sekeliling rumah barunya yang besar itu. Melihat tingkah Navarro yang seperti itu saja sudah membuat Neon salah tingkah.

Namun rupanya, ada seseorang yang nampaknya tak rela melihat bos nya itu yang memberikan tatapan khusus yang sepertinya hanya ditujukan pada Navarro. Namun sayangnya ia tak menyadari akan perasaannya itu. Jadi ia hanya merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pada hatinya atas tatapan khusus bos nya itu.

Iya, sesuatu yang mengganjal, juga mengganggu perasaannya.

"Baiklah Navarro, kau pasti lelah karena perjalanan jauhmu. Kurapika akan mengantarmu sampai kamarmu. Barang-barang bawaanmu biar dayang-dayang kami yang membereskannya." Ujar Light, lalu ia memberikan perintah pada Kurapika yang sudah berdiri tegap di sampingnya untuk mengantar Navarro sampai kamarnya. Kurapika pun mematuhi perintah atasan nya itu, ia membungkuk pada atasannya lalu berjalan menuju Navarro dan membawakan Koper milik tuan barunya itu.

"Izinkan saya untuk mengantar anda sampai kamar anda Tuan Navarro." Ucap Kurapika sopan lalu ia berjalan menuju kamar Navarro yang terletak di lantai dua diikuti Navarro yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Hati-hati kakaak~ jangan sampai terjatuh di tangga. Aku tak ingin kakak terlukaa." Neon memperingatkan Navarro dengan nada manja nya membuat Navarro mengeluarkan wajah pokerface nya juga Kurapika yang sedikit gondok perasaannya.

—

"…wow" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Navarro ketika ia melihat kamar barunya yang ukurannya super duper 10x lebih luas daripada kamar lamanya yang hanya sebesar kamar apartemen. Karpet merah terbentang sampai ke tempat tidurnya yang berukuran king size. Temboknya yang di cat oleh cat yang mahal, juga kelambu yang terpasang di sekitar kasurnya membuatnya semakin bingung untuk mendeskripsikan kamar barunya tersebut.

"Maha besar tuhan dengan segala ciptaanya…" Ujar Navarro kagum. Sebenarnya Kurapika ingin tertawa atas kenorakan tuan barunya itu ketika ia melihat kamar barunya itu. Andai Neon tahu ini ia pasti tak menyangka kalau kakaknya hanya keren di luar saja.

"Dengan kamar seluas ini mungkin saja kau bisa memarkirkan pesawat pribadi disini."

"PFFTT—"

Kurapika menutup mulutnya dengan cepat, ia sudah tak kuasa untuk menahan tawa karena kalimat yang terlontar dari tuannya itu. Yang benar saja, seluas apapun kamar yang ditempati, tidak sampai seluas landasan penerbangan bukan.

"Oh iya ada hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu." Kata Navarro, membuat Kurapika kembali berdiri tegap dan memasang kembali wajah wibawanya sebelum tuannya itu memutarkan badan kearahnya.

"Apapun pertanyaan anda tuan. Saya akan menjawabnya" ucap Kurapika.

Lelaki surai hitam itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan mulai membuka pembicaraan. "Rumah ini terlalu luas bagaimana jika aku tersesat saat hendak ke toilet?". Sungguh pertanyaan yang retoris namun ia harus mengetahui jawabannya agar tak tersesat ke toilet di rumah sebesar ini.

"sebelum ke toilet panggil saya, saya akan mengantar anda agar tak tersesat."

"Benarkah?" tanya Navarro tak percaya kemudian ia menghela nafasnya lega.

Ia pun kembali berbicara, dan kali ini terdengar sangat serius "Ada satu pertanyaan lagi." Kurapika menunggu untuk pertanyaan yang kedua dari tuan nya itu.

"Apa kau menyukai Neon?"

-EPILOG-

Setelah melalui pertempuran berdarah antar sesama maid. Akhirnya pertempuran pun dimenangi oleh Ibuki, Maid baru Neon yang sering membuat keributan di mansion Nostrade. Namun karena sikap Ibuki yang seperti itu lah yang membuat suasana Keluarga Nostrade menjadi semakin hangat, tak seperti keadaannya yang kemarin yang kacau balau sebelum ayahnya bertobat dan masih berpendapat bahwa uang adalah segalanya. Itulah pendapat Neon atas Ibuki.

"Maaf menunggu lama! Saya sudah membuatkan teh untuk tuan Navar..ro.." Ibuki diam di tempat ketika ia menyadari tuan baru nya yang tampan itu sudah menghilang dari ruang tamu dan di ruang tamu kini hanya ada Tuan dan Nyonya Nostrade, juga putri Nostrade. "Di—dimana tuan Navarro? Padahal saya sudah membuatkan teh dengan segenap perasaan saya untuknya!"

Neon yang tegah berbicara dengan ayah dan ibunya itu speechless pada maid nya yang satu itu. Sedangkan ayah dan ibunya menatap Ibuki dalam keheningan.

"Kakak sudah tidur." Kata Neon lalu mengambil teh dari tangan Ibuki "lebih baik teh ini untukku saja ya. Kebetulan aku haus"

Hati Ibuki pun hancur berkeping-keping. Perjuangan berdarahnya melawan para maid demi segelas teh penuh cinta untuk Navarro nya itu sia-sia.

"Cintaku pergi lagiiii"

-To Be Continued-


	2. Ajakan

"— _Ke egoisanku, juga kepatuhanku terhadap peraturan membuatku tak menyadari tentang rasa ini pada engkau. Namun disaat nasi telah berubah menjadi bubur, aku baru sadar akan perasaan khususku ini padamu. Apakah ada kesempatan bagiku untuk mengubah kembali bubur ke bentuknya semula?"_

 **REALIZE**

Written by Me

Hunter x Hunter is belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi

But the Original Character is belongs to author.

WARNING! : Tidak disarankan bagi haters pairing ini untuk membaca ff ini

Typo yang tersembunyi

NSFW content maybe.

Jika ada penggunaan bahasa yang kurang jelaskan silahkan hubungi author.

Jangan lupa untuk review. Review anda sangat berharga bagi kelangsungan ff ini.

Fix gue bingung mau nulis warning apa lagi.

Selamat membaca ^_^

* * *

CHAPTER II : Ajakan

Kurapika melebarkan iris matanya tak percaya, bagaimana bisa Navarro bertanya hal seperti itu padanya? Apa sebenarnya Maksud Navarro bertanya seperti itu padanya? Ia adalah seorang bodyguard dan Navarro tahu itu. Apa ia belum tahu bawahan tak boleh mempunyai perasaan khusus pada majikannya.

"…Bawahan dilarang untuk mempunyai perasaan khusus pada majikan jadi saya tak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa pada bos Neon, bahkan…sampai menyukai nya." Jawab Kurapika, ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya kemudian kembali berbicara "Karena bawahan dan majikan sudah ditakdirkan untuk tak bersama meskipun sang majikan mempunyai perasaan khusus pada bawahannya, begitupun sebaliknya."

Navarro mengusap dagunya. Jawaban yang sangat detail dan sempurna sampai ia tak bisa membuat acara perdebatan dengan bodyguard barunya itu.

"..Begitu" Ujar Navarro sembari mengambil koper miliknya dari Kurapika "Kau boleh pergi, beritahu pada ayah biar aku yang membereskan barang-barang bawaanku sendiri. Aku tak butuh bantuan para dayang." Perintahnya. Ketika ia menarik gagang kopernya ia baru ingat ada satu hal lagi yang belum ia sampaikan pada Kurapika.

"Satu lagi, bilang pada ayah kalau teman-temanku akan datang kemari untuk menemuiku esok hari. Mereka akan menginap disini selama seminggu."

* * *

Neon menelan ludahnya dan meremas rok dress nya. Telapak tangannya terasa basah karena gugup. Entah kenapa suasana menjadi mencekam melebihi film horror yang sering ia lihat di TV pada tengah malam. Tiba-tiba saja orangtua nya ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat penting karena wajah mereka berdua kini benar-benar sangat serius sampai Neon takut untuk menatap langsung kedua orangtua nya itu.

"Ano…apa yang ingin ayah dan ibu bicarakan?" Tanya Neon takut-takut. Ingin rasanya ia mempercepat waktu agar ia bisa segera menonton film drama percintaan kesukaannya dan menangis sampai puas hingga persediaan tissue dirumahnya habis.

"Neon, sampai kapan kau akan tetap sendiri?" Tanya ayahnya yang langsung _To The Point_ pada inti pembicaraan membuat gadis surai biru itu terkesiap sekaligus sedikit terkejut. Tanpa ia bertanya pada ayahnya ia tahu apa yang di maksud pertanyaan ayahnya barusan. Ia ingin dirinya cepat menikah.

"Ng..anu..itu.." Neon meremas-remas rok dress selututnya itu. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Lidahnya terasa kelu, tiba-tiba ditanya seperti itu siapa yang tidak gugup. Sedangkan ia masih berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati seseorang yang sangat ia cintai tapi ayahnya sudah bertanya seperti itu. Neon pun memberanikan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Aku..aku masih berusaha.."

"Berusaha?" Light mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan jawaban dari putri semata wayangnya itu. "Apa maksudmu dengan masih berusaha Neon?"

"I..itu.."

"Kurasa Neon menyukai seorang pria, dan dia sedang berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati pria tersebut." Sela ibu nya Neon diikuti anggukan kepala semangat dari Neon.

"Iya! Itu dia maksudku. Ibu terima kasih." Ucap Neon. Ia menghela nafasnya lega.

"Kalau boleh tahu orang yang seperti apa lelaki itu Neon?" Tanya ibunya. Neon baru akan membuka mulutnya namun ayahnya menyela pembicaraan duluan.

"Hal yang lebih penting dari itu" Sela Light "Siapa nama lelaki pilihanmu itu Neon?"

"A..ah? Nama?" Neon mulai berfikir bagaimana reaksi ayahnya ketika ia memberitahu nama lelaki tersebut. Mungkin saja jika ia memberi tahu ayahnya, bisa saja ayahnya menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh pria tersebut dan menunangkan dirinya dengan anak dari teman ayahnya yang juga punya perusahaan besar. Namun ia tak bisa mengelak, ia harus memberi tahu ayahnya. Mungkin saja ayahnya akan merestui mereka berdua. Iya, mungkin saja.

"N-namanya..Ku—"

Dan disaat yang bersamaan Ibuki datang membawa segelas teh untuk Navarro yang sudah meninggalkan ruang tamu sejam yang lalu.

* * *

"Woah rumahmu besar sekali Navarro!"

Itulah kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut teman-teman Navarro ketika mereka memasuki Mansion Nostrade. Hari ini teman-teman satu kampus Navarro dulu berkunjung ke rumahnya setelah sekian lama. Mereka tak pernah saling bertemu lagi setelah lulus dari salah satu Universitas ternama di Osaka karena sibuk dengan perusahaan yang sedang mereka pimpin sekarang. Teman Navarro yang berkunjung ke rumahnya berjumlah 2 orang dan semuanya Laki-laki. Masing-masing dari mereka berbeda kewarganegaraan. Melihat teman-teman Navarro yang semuanya tampan dan keren itu kembali membuat para maid bertarung untuk menentukan siapa yang pantas menyajikan teh untuk para tamu tuannya yang seperti pangeran itu.

"Sudah lama sekali Navarro, terakhir kali aku bemain kerumah mu itu masih berupa apartemen dan sekarang berubah menjadi istana. Apa kau menyiramkan minyak tanah ke seluruh ruangan apartemen mu hingga menjadi besar seperti ini?". Ejek Park Soo Ha, teman Navarro yang berkewarganegaraan Korea sambil tertawa lepas. Namun lawakan yang ia lontarkan malah mendapat tatapan datar dari orang yang ia ejek. Ia kembali bungkam "Maaf." Ucapnya.

Hiroki Seiji, teman Navarro yang berasal dari Jepang itu menimpali lawakan teman Korea nya itu dengan matanya yang masih terfokus pada layar ponselnya. "Sudah tahu Navarro orangnya sedingin batu es tapi kau masih mengejeknya". Orang yang sedang di bicarakan hanya menghela nafasnya berat.

"Kalian bicara apa sih" ujar Navarro datar. Tak lama kemudian Neon yang habis berbelanja beserta Kurapika yang menemaninya masuk ke ruang tamu dengan keadaan baju mereka yang basah kuyup. Pandangan Navarro dan Park Soo Ha tertuju kearah mereka, aneh. Pasalnya di luar tidak hujan sama sekali dan matahari bersinar sangat terik, bagaimana bisa mereka menjadi basah kuyup seperti itu.

"Kalian, kenapa kalian bisa basah kuyup seperti itu?" tanya Navarro heran, sebelah alisnya terangkat. Tubuh Neon menegak ketika kakak tirinya itu bertanya. Ia melirik kearah Kurapika yang berdiri di sampingnya, namun pandangan lelaki itu lurus kearah kakaknya.

"Itu.." Neon masih memikirkan jawab apa yang akan ia berikan pada Navarro yang sudah menyilangkan tangannya menunggu untuk jawaban dari Neon. Saat Neon hendak kembali berbicara, Park Soo Ha menyela.

"Siapa gadis itu Navarro? Apa dia kekasihmu"

"Kekasihnya Navarro?" Teman Navarro dari Jepang itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya itu kearah gadis yang di maksud. Setelah atensi nya berhasil menangkap figur seorang gadis yang dimaksud, ia langsung terdiam. Tatapannya lurus kearah mata Azure gadis itu begitupun sebaliknya.

Navarro berdehem, membuat lamunan mereka buyar dan membuat mereka salah tingkah. "Maaf mengganggu dunia 'Roman' kalian berdua" ucap Navarro dengan penekanan di kalimat "Roman" untuk menyinggung temannya juga adik tirinya tersebut lalu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya "Perkenalkan. Gadis itu adalah Neon, adik tiriku dan yang di sebelahnya adalah Kurapika, bodyguard pribadinya." Ujar Navarro sambil menunjuk kedua sejoli yang basah kuyup itu. Setelah itu ia kembali menyilangkan tangannya "Neon, Kurapika kalian tak ingin masuk angin bukan? Kalau begitu cepat ganti baju" Perintahnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Kurapika dan Neon pun pergi untuk mengganti baju mereka yang basah kuyup.

—FLASHBACK—

Neon merentangkan tangannya dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan hawa sejuk pepohonan rindang yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari rumahnya. "Hyaaa, sudah lama sekali aku tak menikmati suasana segar seperti inii." Ujar Neon ceria lalu ia melihat kearah lelaki yang berjalan dibelakangnya yang tengah membawakan barang belanjaan miliknya. Nampaknya lelaki itu sangat kesulitan membawa barang-barang belanjaan Bosnya yang sangat banyak dan berat itu. "Beruntung sekali mobil pribadi Nostrade mogok tiba-tiba"

"Memang menyenangkan tapi ini cukup melelahkan, mengapa anda masih saja berbelanja barang sangat banyak?" keluh Kurapika. Neon tertawa ketika mendengar keluhan bodyguardnya itu.

"Heee kurapika yang malang, biar ku bantu sini." Neon memutarkan badannya dan berlari kecil ke arah Kurapika. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi ia sampai pada bodyguardnya itu, tiba-tiba kakinya tergelincir dan ia tejatuh ke dalam sungai di samping jalan setapak. Beruntung Kurapika sigap menangkap tubuh Neon sebelum bosnya itu jatuh ke dalam sungai. Namun dirinya juga ikut terjatuh karena tertarik tubuh Neon. Lelaki itu mendekap Neon dengan erat sampai akhirnya mereka berdua terjatuh ke dalam sungai dan basah kuyup.

Kurapika meringis kesakitan pada kepalanya lalu ia melihat gadis yang tersungkur di sebelahnya. Gadis itu masih tak sadarkan diri. Panik pun melanda dirinya.

"Bos, anda tak apa?" tanya Kurapika khawatir. Ia pun memastikan bahwa tak ada luka di kepala bosnya itu. Ia menyingkirkan poni biru Neon dan memeriksa bahwa tak ada luka di kening Neon. Tanpa ia sadari kekhawatirannya itu membuat jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Neon semakin dekat. Setelah Ia menyadarinya,wajahnya memerah. Jantung lelaki itu berdebar-debar bagaikan drum yang tengah dipukul dengan tempo yang sangat cepat.

'Cantik sekali, bagaikan bidadari yang tengah tertidur di atas air..' Batinnya. Entah setan jenis apa yang merasuki dirinya, ia tak menjauhkan jarak diantara wajah mereka sedikitpun. Ia malah makin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Neon. Sampai sedikit lagi bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, Neon membuka matanya. Iris _Azure_ gadis itu berbinar-binar ketika melihat wajah Kurapika yang sudah begitu sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Ah, anda sudah sadar?" tanya Kurapika terbata-bata. Neon tak menjawabnya, ia hanya menatap lurus kearah Kurapika, membuat Kurapika semakin gelagapan.

"..Maaf atas kelancangan saya." Ucap Kurapika menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Neon. Tetapi sepertinya Neon tak menyukai jika Kurapika menjauhkan jarak wajahnya dengan wajah dirinya sehingga ia pun menarik kerah baju kemeja lelaki itu dan kembali mendekatkan wajah lelaki itu dengannya.

"Harusnya lelaki itu tak pernah ragu untuk menghunuskan pedangnya, bodoh!" Bentak Neon. Raut wajah Kurapika kini menunjukkan raut wajah kebingungan. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Neon barusan.

"Saya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang—" Lelaki itu terhenyak, manik gelapnya itu berbinar-binar. Ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan perlakuan bosnya pada dirinya sekarang ini. Ya, mereka berciuman—benar-benar berciuman, bibir mereka benar-benar saling bersentuhan dan Kurapika masih tak percaya dengan kejadian sekarang ini. Namun perlahan ia mulai menerima perlakuan yang sangat terlarang baginya itu dari Neon.

—END OF FLASHBACK—

Setelah berganti pakaian Neon memutuskan untuk pergi ke halaman belakang rumahnya sejenak untuk menghilangkan beban fikiranya. Bagaimana bisa ia mencium Kurapika seperti itu? terlebih lagi ia mencium orang yang merupakan bawahannya. Ia tahu, seorang wanita mencium seorang lelaki itu sah sah saja. Tapi orang yang ia cium itu adalah KURAPIKA, orang bawahannya, orang kepercayaan ayahnya!

Juga orang yang berhasil membuat dirinya jatuh cinta pada Lelaki itu.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika ayahnya megetahui ini? Ia pasti akan memecat Kurapika.

Neon mengambil sebuah batu krikil dan menatapnya. Kejadian ciuman itu kembali terbesit di fikirannya membuatnya gemas dan melempar batu krikil itu ke sembarang tempat tanpa melihat adanya orang yang akan menjadi korban lemparan batunya.

"Aduh..sakiitt"

Gadis itu tersentak ketika mendengar suara ringisan seseorang. Lelaki Asia itu adalah korban lemparan Neon karena terlihat sekarang Lelaki berwajah oriental asia itu sedang mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit karena terkena lemparan batu. Neon menjadi sangat panik ketika lelaki berwajah oriental asia itu marah-marah dengan bahasa yang sama sekali ia tak mengerti.

"Hei, siapa yang melempar batu kearahku!?" Seru lelaki itu dengan bahasa Negaranya. Matanya melihat ke arah sekeliling sampai maniknya mendapati Neon yang tengah gemetaran karena takut melihat pria itu marah-marah dengan bahasa asing. Atensi Neon mendapati lelaki Asia itu berjalan kearah dirinya dengan batu kerikil yang tadi ia lempar di genggamannya.

"Apa kau yang melempar batu ini?" tanya pria Asia itu seraya menunjukkan batu krikil tersebut. Kali ini Neon bisa memahami perkataan lelaki Asia itu karena kini ia berbicara dengan bahasa negaranya lagi.

"I—iya" jawab Neon. Ia menutup matanya. Ia tak berani menatap lelaki itu. "Aku sedang kesal jadi kulempar saja batu itu ke sembarang tempat." Lanjutnya, suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar sekarang "Tolong jangan lakukan harakiri padaku."

Mendengar perkataan Neon, sebelah alis lelaki itu naik. Kemudian ia terkekeh "Tenang saja, aku tak akan melakukan hal seperti itu padamu." Ujarnya. Perlahan Neon membuka kedua matanya dan menatap lelaki asia itu dengan takut. Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut kearah gadis dihadapannya.

"Tak usah takut seperti itu, aku tak akan marah padamu." Ujarnya meyakinkan. Neon menghela nafasnya lega. "Terima kasih." Ucap Neon, ia tersenyum hangat ke arah lelaki itu. Sekilas lelaki Asia itu terlihat melamun ketika gadis itu tersenyum kearahnya namun ia segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau teman kakak bukan? Ngomong-ngomong aku belum tahu namamu" Kata Neon membuka pembicaraan "Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Hiroki Seiji. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Hiroki." Ujar lelaki itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Lalu ia baru ingat akan suatu hal. "Oh iya, mau berkencan denganku? Kau sedang kesal bukan? Kurasa Navarro juga tak akan keberatan kalau aku mengajak adiknya berkencan nanti malam."

Senyuman yang tadi terlukis di bibir Neon kini mulai mengurang kadarnya. Raut wajah Neon berubah menjadi terkejut. "E—eh? Kencan?" Secara samar, semburat merah terlihat di pipinya. Lelaki itu tertawa lepas. Ia tahu ia pasti terlalu _To The Point_ akan ajakannya sehingga ia membuat gadis dihadapannya itu terkejut.

"Oh maaf, aku orangnya memang _To The Point_ sih." Katanya. Setelah tertawa ia menghela nafasnya "Tenang saja, ini bukan ajakan kencan seperti sepasang kekasih. Melainkan ini kencan hanya untuk sekedar mengenal satu sama lain" jelas Hiroki. Neon menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan tangan kanannya karena malu.

'Astaga, kau _ge-er_ sekali Neon.' Batinnya. Terlihat lelaki dihadapannya itu kebingungan dengan Neon yang salah tingkah.

"kau baik-baik saja Neon? Apa kau tak menerima ajakanku untuk berkencan nanti malam?"

Neon menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, kemudian ia kembali menatap lelaki asia itu dengan tatapan biasa-biasa saja seolah kejadian memalukan baginya barusan benar-benar dianggap tidak ada.

"Baiklah. Dengan senang hati aku menerima ajakanmu, kak Hiroki"

—EPILOG—

Sambil menopang dagunya, manik biru Navarro yang tertutupi oleh kacamata itu terus menatap lelaki pirang dihadapannya yang tengah serius membaca buku tebalnya itu. Saking seriusnya lelaki pirang itu tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dirinya terus ditatap oleh Navarro. Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya lelaki itu menyadari bahwa ia sedang di tatap oleh pemuda dihadapannya itu. Ia pun membalas tatapan Navarro, sebelah alis nya terangkat.

"Tuan Navarro? Sudah berapa lama anda menatap saya?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Sudah cukup lama" Jawab pemuda itu. Kurapika terdiam sejenak sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tak bertanya lagi pada atasan barunya itu. Ia pun memilih untuk melanjutkan aktivitas membacanya yang sempat terhenti itu daripada kembali bertanya pada Navarro. Jujur saja, mendengar jawaban dari Navarro barusan sudah membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Suasana hening pun kembali menghampiri mereka.

"Katakan…" Suara Navarro memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua "Bagaimana rasanya berciuman itu?"

Ditanya seperti itu, Kurapika kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tebalnya itu pada Navarro. Wajahnya memerah dan insiden tadi siang kembali menghantui fikirannya. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan retoris atasannya itu, namun rasanya tak sopan jika ia tak menjawabnya.

Kurapika pun membuka mulutnya "Rasanya..seperti menempelkan bibir pada _marshmallow._ " Jawabnya "Benar-benar lembut."

"Oh. Berarti bibir Neon selembut _Marshmallow_ , dong?"

Terlihat wajah Kurapika kini memerah seluruhnya dan ia menjadi salah tingkah ketika Navarro berkata demikian. Padahal Navarro berucap asal barusan. Melihat bawahannya yang salah tingkah itu membuat Navarro mempunyai ide jahil untuk mengerjai bawahannya tersebut. Kakak tiri Neon itu pun menyeringai kearah bawahannya tersebut.

"Kalau memang terasa lembut seperti _marshmallow_ , aku jadi ingin mencobanya denganmu."

* * *

—To Be Continued—

* * *

A/N :

Anu…

Aku suka bagian epilognya doang masa. :""U

Udah

.

.

.

.

.

Haruskah kubuat banyak Hint NavaKura? /hus


	3. Kencan Buta

"— _Ke egoisanku, juga kepatuhanku terhadap peraturan membuatku tak menyadari tentang rasa ini pada engkau. Namun disaat nasi telah berubah menjadi bubur, aku baru sadar akan perasaan khususku ini padamu. Apakah ada kesempatan bagiku untuk mengubah kembali bubur ke bentuknya semula?"_

 **REALIZE**

Written by Me

Hunter x Hunter is belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi

But REALIZE and Original Character is belongs to author.

WARNING! : Tidak disarankan bagi haters pairing ini untuk membaca ff ini

Typo yang tersembunyi

NSFW content maybe.

Jika ada penggunaan bahasa yang kurang jelaskan silahkan hubungi author.

Jangan lupa untuk review. Review anda sangat berharga bagi kelangsungan ff ini.

Fix gue bingung mau nulis warning apa lagi.

Selamat membaca ^_^

* * *

CHAPTER III : Kencan Buta.

Manik hitam nya masih setia tertuju pada jam tangan digitalnya. Ia tak memperdulikan orang yang menatapnya heran dan para gadis-gadis yang tengah menatapnya kagum sambil berlalu lalang. Sesekali ia mendapatkan godaan dari wanita penghibur yang mengajaknya untuk bersenang-senang, namun dengan sekonyong-konyongnya lelaki itu menjawab 'tidak' pada mereka dengan tatapan masih lurus kearah jam tangan digitalnya. Ia datang ke kota hanya untuk satu tujuan, yaitu untuk 'Berkencan' dengan seseorang.

Kini ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sekeliling kota untuk mencari sosok gadis yang ia tunggu kemunculan batang hidungnya sampai detik ini. Lelaki itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sudah tiga puluh menit ia menunggu kehadiran gadis tersebut namun sampai detik ini orang yang ditunggu belum muncul juga. Ia langsung merogoh ponselnya dan segera mencari nomor gadis yang dimaksud. Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, setelah menemukan nomornya, ia langsung menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya dan segera menaruh benda pipih itu di telinganya.

Tepat disaat yang bersamaan, maniknya menangkap sosok gadis surai biru yang sedari tadi ia tunggu kemunculannya itu tengah berlari ke arahnya. Dengan segera ia menjauhkan ponselnya itu dari telinganya dan menekan tombol merah di layar ponselnya. Ia berlari ke arah gadis itu.

"Neon kau terlambat tiga puluh menit." Kata lelaki itu memperingatkan gadis di hadapannya yang masih mengatur nafasnya itu. "Kau kemana saja si—"

Dengan sigap, sebelah tangan gadis itu terangkat sebelum lelaki itu menyelesaikan omelannya. Ia berusaha untuk memberi kode pada lelaki di hadapannya itu untuk membiarkannya mengatur nafasnya sejenak setelah lelah berlari. Lelaki itu paham dan menuruti permintaan gadis yang tengah lelah itu.

Setelah dirasa nafasnya kembali normal, gadis surai biru itu pun berdiri tegak dan menatap lekat pria di hadapannya itu. ia bersiap untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Aku terlambat Karena aku harus mengikuti rapat dadakan. Kau tahu betapa bosannya aku selama rapat? Ditambah saat Rapat selesai Kurapika terus mendesakku agar aku tak keluar malam-malam. Tapi aku terus memaksa, begitupun dengan lelaki paras cantik itu. Ia terus memaksa aku agar ia ikut bersamaku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk izin kepada papa, dan itu juga membutuhkan perjuangan untuk mendapatkan izin dari papa." Jelas Neon panjang lebar membuat lelaki di hadapannya itu diam. Raut wajah lelaki itu menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang berfikir, kalimat apa yang harus ia lontarkan untuk menimpali kalimat panjang Neon barusan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tersenyum kearah Neon.

"Kau pasti haus. Bagaimana kalau kita minum bersama di café?"

* * *

Tangan kurapika membuka setiap lembaran laporan keuangan perusahaan yang di susun rapih dalam _Binder_ kerjanya. Bersama Navarro, mereka berdua memeriksa tentang laporan kenaikan dan penurunan keuangan perusahaan Nostrade. Matanya meneliti setiap teks yang tertulis di surat laporan itu. Ia mencoba fokus dengan laporan keuangan itu namun konsentrasi nya selalu buyar ketika mengingat Neon tengah berada di Kota Yorknew hanya berdua dengan Hiroki. Meskipun Neon tak sendirian, ia tetap khawatir. Pasalnya Kota Yorknew pada malam hari sangatlah berbahaya bagi seorang gadis seperti Neon. Neon bukanlah gadis sembarangan, ia adalah putri dari Light Nostrade, penguasa perdagangan di kota Yorknew. Semua warga kota Yorknew sudah mengetahui silsilah Keluarga Nostrade, dari keluarga tertua, sampai calon pimpinan Perusahaan Nostrade sekarang, Neon. Tak khayal jika banyak orang jahat di luar sana yang mengincar Neon sehingga mereka menghalalkan segala cara untuk menculik Neon dan meminta tebusan dengan harga yang bahkan dapat membuat perusahaan Nostrade bangkrut.

Mengingat hal buruk seperti itu, Kurapika langsung menaruhkan kepalanya di atas meja kerjanya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas.

"Bagaimanapun caranya aku harus bersama Neon.." katanya lemas. "Meskipun ia keluar bersama tuan Hiroki, aku tetap khawatir sampai aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi."

Dengan tatapan yang masih terfokus pada laporan, Navarro menimpali Kurapika "Tak perlu khawatir, lagipula ada Hiroki. Ketakutanmu itu terlalu berlebihan." ia menaruh kertas-kertas laporan keuangan perusahaan itu dipangkuannya. Tangannya meraih cangkir berisikan kopi yang sudah dibuatkan oleh Eliza. "Kau itu pintar, tapi sayang sekali kau menjadi terlihat bodoh ketika sudah menyangkut masalah tentang Neon."

Kurapika tak menimpali atasannya itu, ia hanya menghela nafasnya berat. Ia masih digandrungi rasa khawatir yang teramat berlebihan. Bagaimana jika Neon tengah diikuti oleh segerombolaan orang jahat ketika sedang berjalan sendirian sekarang. Ia tahu ia harus segera bertindak.

Seolah bisa membaca fikiran Kurapika, Navarro kembali berbicara " Sudah kukatakan kau tak perlu khawatir. Asalkan ia bersama Hiroki semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Katanya. Ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir cangkir dan kembali menyeruput kopinya. Kurapika kembali menghela nafasnya.

 _DRRRTTTT DDDRRTTT_

Merasakan getaran dari saku celananya, Kurapika segera merogoh ponselnya dan melihat layar ponselnya. Satu buah pesan dengan nama kontak Light Nostrade tertera di layarnya. Ia pun segera membuka pesan dari bos nya itu dan membaca pesannya. Setelah membaca pesannya, maniknya melebar, ia segera bangkit berdiri dan meraih jas nya. Kemudian ia bergegas keluar dari ruang kerjanya menuju garasi mobil.

" _Kurapika, sekarang juga kau pergilah ke kota, awasi Neon. Jangan sampai hal buruk terjadi padanya."_

* * *

Sambil melihat kearah orang yang tengah berlalu lalang, Kurapika memacu mobil _Mercedes_ nya dengan perlahan. Matanya tekun meneliti setiap orang yang berlalu lalang sampai akhirnya ia mendapatkan sosok Neon tengah berjalan bersama Hiroki. Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, Kurapika memacu mobilnya perlahan mengikuti mereka berdua. Terlihat mereka berdua tengah berjalan sambil bersenda gurau. Bisa dilihat dari raut wajah Neon yang menunjukkan raut kebahagiaan, raut wajah yang sama sekali belum pernah Kurapika lihat selama ia bekerja untuk Neon. Mungkin Neon setiap harinya selalu terlihat ceria dan terlihat bahagia, namun semua itu terlihat seperti dipaksakan agar orang lain tak menyadari perasaan Neon yang sebenarnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Neon tersenyum, tersenyum tulus penuh kebahagiaan pada orang yang baru ia kenal beberapa jam yang lalu itu. Ia tersenyum untuk lelaki disampingnya, Hiroki.

Tangan Kurapika bergerak kearah dadanya, entah mengapa ia merasakan sakit pada dadanya. melihat Neon tersenyum pada lelaki lain selain dirinya membuat hatinya sakit. Apakah ia cemburu pada Hiroki?

'Tidak mungkin, rasa sakit ini bukan karena aku cemburu bukan?' Kurapika bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kyaa!"

Meskipun samar, Kurapika dapat mendengar suara teriakan seseorang. Ia langsung membuka jendela mobilnya dan melihat ke arah sumber suara. Ia melepas kacamata hitamnya, ia terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Atensinya menangkap Neon dan Hiroki tengah dikelilingi oleh para gangster jalanan Yorknew. Gangster itu sudah tak asing lagi bagi Kurapika. Gangster jalanan Yorknew yang sering mengirimi surat ancaman pada Light. Itu adalah orang-orang yang tengah mengelilingi Neon dan Hiroki sekarang.

Lantas, ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera berlari ke arah Gangster itu. Setelah jaraknya dengan para gangster sudah sangat dekat, Ia melompat tinggi, melewati para anggota gangster dan mendarat tepat di hadapan Neon dan Hiroki. Dan tentu saja kemunculan Kurapika yang mendadak membuat mereka terkejut.

Baru saja dirinya hendak menanyakan keadaan kedua insan tersebut, salah satu anggota gangster bertubuh tambun yang sepertinya pimpinan dari mereka itu mengeluarkan senjata apinya. Ia menembak tepat kearah Kurapika namun tembakannya berhasil Kurapika tangkis menggunakan rantainya. Peluru yang Kurapika tangkis itu jatuh ke tanah, membuat lelaki bertubuh tambun itu menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Kemudian raut wajah lelaki tambun itu berubah menjadi penuh emosi.

"Serang dia!" perintah lelaki tambun itu pada anak buahnya itu. Semua anggota gangster itu pun mulai menyerang kearah Kurapika, namun belum sempat mereka menyentuh Kulit Kurapika, Hiroki berlari menghampiri kearah sekawanan gangster itu dan menyerang salah satu dari mereka, ia mematahkan tangan lawannya itu tanpa ragu, juga dengan cepat. Saking cepatnya pergerakan Hiroki, Kurapika dan Neon sampai tidak bisa melihat bagaimana proses lelaki itu melumpuhkan lawannya tersebut.

Lawannya itu terbaring di bahu jalanan sambil menahan sakit di tangannya. Hiroki menginjak kepala lelaki itu dan menatap anggota gangster yang lainnya, matanya berkilat-kilat penuh amarah, membuat sang pemimpin gangster itu menciut nyalinya.

"Kalian.." ujarnya, suaranya berubah menjadi berat karena dirinya kini sudah dikuasai oleh amarah "Kalau kalian berbuat lebih dari ini, aku tak akan segan menghancurkan tulang tengkorak kalian. Seperti ini.." Irisnya bergerak kepada pria yang sedang ia injak kepalanya. Ia mengangkat kakinya. Tanpa ada rasa ragu dan takut, ia kembali menginjak kepala korbannya itu dengan sedikit tenaga yang ia keluarkan. Meskipun tenaga yang dikeluarkannya sedikit, mereka semua dapat mendengar suara remuk tulang tengkorak dari kepala lelaki yang ia injak itu. Lelaki itu menjerit kesakitan, kemudian terdiam. Dari telinga lelaki itu, mengalir darah yang segar dengan sangat deras. Lelaki itu langsung tewas di tempat. Hiroki kembali menatap kawanan gangster itu. ia menunjuk sang ketua gangster tersebut. Seringaian terlukis di bibirnya.

"Khususnya kau, _Buta_. Jika kau berulah lagi dengan kami, aku tak akan segan membunuhmu kemudian mencincang tubuhmu. Kalau perlu, akan ku buat dagingmu menjadi daging asap." Ancamnya, ia menjilat bibirnya. "Pasti enak."

Tubuh Lelaki tambun itu bergetar hebat. Ia pun memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mudur dan meninggalkan Hiroki. Para Gangster itupun berlari ketakutan, meninggalkan temannya yang masih terkapar dengan darah yang masih mengalir deras dari telinganya. Lelaki asia itu menghela nafasnya dan mengangkat kakinya dari jasad lelaki yang ia bunuh itu. Ia memutarkan badannya kearah Kurapika dan Neon. Senyuman ceria kembali terlukis di wajahnya.

"Kalian tak apa?" tanya Hiroki, tubuh Kurapika dan Neon pun menegak ketika Hiroki bertanya kepada mereka.

"A—ah kami tak apa." Jawab Kurapika, lalu ia menatap jasad lelaki yang dibunuh Hiroki tadi. Ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Melihat tingkah Kurapika yang aneh, Hiroki langsung tertawa.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan membunuhmu. Karena aku tahu Neon membutuhkanmu."

"Oh?" Kurapika sedikit terkejut akan yang dikatakan Hiroki barusan. Ia melihat kearah Neon. gadis itu hanya melihatnya sedetik sebelum ia menundukkan kepalanya. ia bisa melihat wajah Neon yang memerah meskipun gadis itu tertunduk. Entah mengapa kini Kurapika merasa wajahnya memanas. Mengerti akan situasi, Hiroki hanya tersenyum kemudian merogoh ponselnya dan berpura-pura memeriksa ponselnya seolah ia baru menerima sebuah pesan.

"Oh, teman-temanku sudah sampai di Yorknew dan sekarang mereka tengah menungguku di jam besar di taman kota." Katanya seraya kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya. "Neon, mungkin kencan kita harus kita sudahi sekarang." Ujarnya, ia membuat ekspresi wajah seakan ia merasa sedih karena harus menyelesaikan kencan mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku harus pergi sekarang"  
"Sudah mau pergi?" tanya Neon "Bagaimana dengan recana kita untuk bermain ke _Game Center_?"

" 'kan ada Kurapika."

"Saya!?" Kurapika menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Ta—tapi"

" _Bye!_ Selamat bersenang-senang." Hiroki pergi meninggalkan mereka sebelum Kurapika melayangkan kalimat protes padanya. Kini hanya tinggal Kurapika dan Neon yang masih berdiam diri di tempat. Suasana begitu hening, tak ada diantara mereka yang membuka pembicaraan. Semuanya diam, yang terdengar hanya suara langkah kaki dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Anu.." akhirnya Neon memecahkan keheningan "..Jadi main tidak?"

Dengan ragu ia menoleh kearah gadis yang berada di sebelahnya. "Mengapa bertanya pada saya? Anda yang punya rencana bukan? Saya hanya mengikuti perintah." Ucapnya canggung.

Neon mengembungkan pipinya "huh, kau seperti robot saja menunggu perintah dan mengikutinya." Ketusnya, ia menyilangkan tangannya. "Meskipun aku yang punya rencana tapi aku juga butuh keputusan darimu tau!"

"Kalau begitu.." ia menatap Neon lekat. "Kita bermain."

Mendapat jawaban seperti itu senyum Neon mengembang. Ia meraih tangan Kurapika dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kalau begitu ayo." Ia menarik Kurapika dan mulai berlari. Orang yang ditarik hanya menurut dan menatap Neon dari belakang. Tanpa disadari, lelaki itu tersenyum untuk gadis di depannya itu.

* * *

Ramai, itulah gambaran _Game Center_ yang mereka kunjungi sekarang. Banyak sekali orang berada disini sampai-sampai mereka berdua tak tahu harus bermain apa karena setiap permainan dipenuhi oleh banyak orang.

" Uh, padahal aku ingin bermain _Pump It Up_ " keluh Neon yang melihat permainan yang sangat ingin ia mainkan sekarang itu dipenuhi oleh orang yang menunggu giliran untuk bermain. Ia mulai kehilangan gairah untuk bermain. "Pulang saja Yuk" Ajaknya. Namun sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya, Kurapika mencegah gadis itu agar tak pergi dengan cara menarik jaketnya. Ia menyeret Neon menuju sebuah permainan. Permainan yang berhadiahkan boneka jika berhasil mengambil boneka dengan pengait yang dikendalikan oleh sebuah tuas tersebut menjadi pilihan lelaki itu karena tak banyak orang yang memilih permainan itu.

"Kita main ini saja." Ajak Kurapika. Neon menatap remeh permainan yang Kurapika pilih itu.

"Memang kau bisa?"

"Hn." Hanya itu jawaban yang Kurapika berikan pada gadis itu. Ia memasukkan koin ke slot koin dan memegang tuasnya. "Silahkan pilih boneka mana yang ingin anda bawa pulang Nona." Kata Kurapika sebelum ia menggerakkan pengaitnya untuk mengambil boneka.

Neon melihat setiap boneka yang berada di dalam permainan itu. Akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada boneka berbentuk hewan kucing berukuran mini. Ia menunjuk kearah boneka kucing itu dari balik kaca permainan tersebut "Aku mau boneka itu." ujarnya.

Kurapika mulai menggerakkan pengaitnya dengan tuas menuju boneka kucing tersebut. Sebelum ia menekan tombol untuk mengambil boneka itu, ia mengatur posisi pengait itu agar tepat sasaran. Setelah dirasa posisi pengaitnya sudah pas, ia menekan tombol yang membuat pengait itu turun menuju boneka kucing itu. Terlihat wajah mereka berdua kini menunjukkan ekspresi tegang saat pengait itu turun. Namun rasa tegang itu menghilang ketika melihat pengait itu kembali terangkat dengan boneka kucing yang diinginkan Neon.

"Berhasil!" seru Neon girang. Ia melompat-lompat kegirangan dan memeluk Kurapika erat. Kurapika tersentak, ia benar-benar tak menyangka Neon akan memeluknya seperti ini. Namun entah mengapa ia merasa seperti ada beribu-ribu, bahkan berjuta-juta kupu-kupu yang memaksa keluar dari perut Kurapika. Apakah ia merasa senang? Entahlah yang jelas kini senyuman tipis terlihat di bibirnya dan ia membalas pelukan Neon…

Tunggu….

Ini pelanggaran!

Ia segera melepas pelukannya dan mendorong Neon agar menjauh darinya. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Ia baru melakukan pelanggaran, ia bersalah! Ia tak seharusnya merasa senang ketika ia memeluk Neon barusan karena itu adalah pelanggaran. Ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat kearah gadis dihadapannya. Oh lihat, kini gadis itu terlihat kebingungan atas perubahan tingkah laku Kurapika barusan.

"Kurapika?"

"…Maafkan saya." Ucapnya. Ia menunduk dan mengambil boneka yang sudah keluar dari dalam mesin itu kemudian memberikannya pada Neon. "Ini boneka anda, kita pulang sekarang."

Neon mengambil boneka kucing itu dari tangan Kurapika. Raut wajahnya masih menunjukkan bahwa ia kebingungan atas perubahan Tingkah Kurapika barusan. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti, beberapa menit lalu lelaki itu terlihat ramah namun sekarang ia seperti menjaga jarak dengannya. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan lelaki di hadapannya ini?

* * *

—Di atas balkon kediaman Nostrade—

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Navarro."

"Apa itu?" tanya Navarro yang pandangannya masih terfokus pada layar ponsel. Ia tengah fokus dengan permainan yang tengah ia mainkan sekarang.

"Lelaki yang bernama Kurapika itu..bagaimana orangnya?"

Navarro langsung menekan tombol ' _Pause_ ' dan menoleh kearah teman Asia nya yang tengah meminum cokelat panasnya itu. "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Kurapika?" tanyanya balik. Teman Asia nya itu hanya terkekeh.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Navarro." Ujarnya. Bisa didengar olehnya suara 'Tsk' yang keluar dari mulut temannya itu meskipun samar-samar. Pendengaran lelaki Asia itu sangatlah tajam.

"Dia, orang yang sangat patuh terhadap peraturan. Dia juga orang yang berkharisma tinggi dan cerdas." Jawab Navarro.

"Selain itu? Apakah ada hubungan 'spesial' antara dirinya dengan Neon?"

Navarro diam sesaat ketika temannya itu melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu padanya. Segitu penasarannya kah temannya itu akan Kurapika? "…tidak ada hubungan 'spesial' diantara mereka terkecuali hubungan sebagai Boss dengan Bodyguard." Jawabnya lagi. Temannya hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap bibirnya yang basah karena cokelat panas yang ia minum dengan ibu jarinya.

"Menarik." Ujar lelaki Asia itu. Ia menoleh kearah Navarro yang duduk disampingnya. "Sekarang, Haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaanmu yang kau lontarkan padaku sebelumnya?"

"….Tidak usah." Ujar Navarro yang kemudian kembali melanjutkan permainan yang sempat ia _Pause_ itu. Tanpa ia minta jawaban atas pertanyaan sebelumnya itu ia sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Sudah terlihat dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang lelaki Asia itu lontarkan kepadanya.

"Kau menyadari bahwa ada benang merah diantara mereka dan kau ingin menggunting benang merah itu agar kau bisa memiliki Neon seutuhnya. Bukan begitu, Hiroki?"

Hiroki tersenyum ketika temannya itu berkata demikian.

"Benar."

* * *

To Be Continued


	4. Pertengkaran dan Reuni

"— _Ke egoisanku, juga kepatuhanku terhadap peraturan membuatku tak menyadari tentang rasa ini pada engkau. Namun disaat nasi telah berubah menjadi bubur, aku baru sadar akan perasaan khususku ini padamu. Apakah ada kesempatan bagiku untuk mengubah kembali bubur ke bentuknya semula?"_

* * *

 **REALIZE**

Written by Me

Hunter x Hunter is belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi

But REALIZE and the Original Character is belong to author.

WARNING! : Tidak disarankan bagi haters pairing ini untuk membaca ff ini

Typo yang tersembunyi

NSFW content maybe.

Jika ada penggunaan bahasa yang kurang jelaskan silahkan hubungi author.

Jangan lupa untuk review. Review anda sangat berharga bagi kelangsungan ff ini.

Fix gue bingung mau nulis warning apa lagi.

Selamat membaca ^_^

* * *

Navarro langsung menekan tombol _exit_ dari aplikasi permainan yang sedang ia mainkan tadi dan menatap Hiroki. Tatapannya kini berubah menjadi tajam "Mengapa? Apa ada alasan tersendiri mengapa kau ingin menggunting benang merah di antara mereka berdua?" tanyanya. Orang yang ditanya hanya menyeringai kemudian meminum cokelat panasnya.

"Wah wah, lihat. Siapa yang sedang emosi sekarang." Ujarnya, ekor matanya melirik ke arah Navarro yang duduk di sampingnya, seringaian masih belum pudar dari bibirnya. "Tentu saja, aku mempunyai alasan tersendiri mengapa aku ingin menguasai Neon sepenuhnya. Bayangkan, Jika aku menguasai Neon sepenuhnya, maka perusahaan yang aku pimpin sekarang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Nostrade. Terlebih jika aku menikahi Neon, maka otomatis, tanpa surat permintaan untuk bekerja sama, perusahaan Nostrade akan ku kuasai bersama Neon." seringaiannya semakin melebar " _Tanoshii._ Jika perusahaan Nostrade menjadi milikku maka aku akan menjadi penguasa perdagangan di sini." Kemudian Hiroki tertawa. Ia cukup bangga dengan rencana yang ia buat itu. Namun tidak dengan Navarro, ia geram dengan temannya itu. Lantas ia menarik kerah baju kemeja Hiroki dan menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Kuperingatkan kau agar kau tak mengganggu keluarga ku. Kalau kau masih mengganggu mereka, akan kucekik kau sekarang juga." Ancam Navarro geram. Bukan ketakutan, Hiroki malah menatap remeh temannya yang sedang dikuasai oleh rasa amarah itu.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah sekarang, Cekik aku sampai mati sekarang juga." Katanya. Navarro menggertakan giginya, Ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya menuju leher pemuda Asia itu. Ia sudah hampir mencekik leher temannya itu namun kesadaran menghampirinya dan mengalahkan rasa amarahnya sehingga ia melepaskan tangannya dari leher Hiroki.

"Awas kau." Ancamnya. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Hiroki seorang diri di atas balkon.

* * *

 _KRIIIINNNGGGGGG_

Tangan Kurapika terangkat dan meraba-raba di atas mejanya sampai ia menemukan objek yang ia cari yaitu jam weker yang tengah berbunyi itu. Setelah ia menemukannya, Ia langsung menekan tombol pada jam weker nya sehingga jam weker itu berhenti berbunyi kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dari bantal empuknya. Kantung hitam tebal terlihat jelas di bawah matanya. Semalaman ia tak bisa tidur. Ia terus memikirkan kesalahan yang ia buat semalaman saat ia menemani Neon bermain di _Game Center_. Ia hanya sempat tidur beberapa jam sebelum jam weker miliknya berbunyi.

'Sialaann.' Batinnya, ia menguap karena rasa kantuk masih menyerang dirinya. Ingin rasanya ia melanjutkan tidurnya namun hari ini masih hari produktif bekerja. Ia harus melanjutkan merekap laporan keuangannya.

"Kalau sudah bangun cepat menjauh, aku kesempitan.."

"Baiklah.." respon Kurapika. Ia menurut dengan perintah seseorang yang tidur di sampingnya. Kurapika bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya tak jauh dari posisi tempat tidurnya. Baru tangannya hendak memutar kenop pintu kamar mandinya, ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

Ya, sesuatu yang aneh dari atas tempat tidurnya.

Dengan takut, Kurapika membalikkan badannya kearah tempat tidurnya, sampai matanya mendapatkan figur seorang lelaki yang tengah tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia terkejut, lantas Ia berteriak sebagai tindakan reflek nya.

"Waaaa! Tuan Navarro!?"

Orang yang diteriaki namanya hanya menutup telinganya dengan bantal yang digunakan Kurapika tadi. Setelah Kurapika berhenti berteriak ia langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap lelaki itu kesal dengan matanya yang masih setengah terbuka.

"Kenapa berteriak? Aku bukan _maling_." Katanya sebal. "Mengganggu tidurku saja."

"Se…se…sejak kapan anda tidur di kamar saya?"

"Sejak semalam saat aku meninggalkan balkon, aku memutuskan untuk tidur dikamarmu. Saat aku hendak minta izin padamu, kau sudah tertidur pulas. Makanya aku langsung tidur saja." Jelasnya kemudian ia menguap.

"Memangnya mengapa kalau anda tidur di kamar anda sendiri?" tanya Kurapika lagi. Kali ini Navarro diam sejenak sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan yang Kurapika lontarkan barusan. Ia Nampak tengah berpikir jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan pada bawahannya itu.

"...Ada Hiroki, yang tidur di kamarku."

Kalimat yang Navarro katakan barusan itu membuat Kurapika kebingungan. "Memangnya kenapa kalau ada tuan Hiroki?". Dan lagi, Navarro tampak berfikir keras akan jawaban yang akan ia berikan pada Kurapika. Apa ia harus menjawab ia bertengkar dengan Hiroki? Tidak mungkin ia akan menjawab itu.

" _Emang_ mau tahu banget ya?" Akhirnya jawaban seperti itu yang ia berikan pada Kurapika. Bisa dilihat Kurapika yang Nampak gondok atas jawaban _Nyolot_ atasannya itu.

"Tuan Navarro.." Ujarnya. Ia menghela nafas seberat satu tonnya. Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Navarro tak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya.

"Aah berisik. Sudahlah aku mau tidur." Ketus Navarro. Ia kembali berbaring dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal milik Kurapika. Kurapika hanya bisa mengutuk Navarro di dalam hati. Tak ingin terlarut dalam perasaan gondoknya, Ia pun segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk segera melanjutkan niatnya yang sempat tertunda. Namun sebelum Kurapika menutup pintu kamar mandinya. Navarro kembali berbicara dari balik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya, dan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut kakak Tiri Neon itu terdengar sangat serius sehingga membuat Kurapika sempat terdiam di ambang pintu kamar mandi selama kurang lebih satu menit.

"Lebih baik kau cepat mengocok dadumu dan meninggalkan _Start_ terlebih dahulu kalau kau tak ingin ketinggalan _Start_ oleh Hiroki, Kurapika." Begitulah kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh Navarro yang membuat Kurapika sempat terdiam sejenak di ambang pintu kamar mandi untuk mencerna kalimat pria yang kini menyandang marga Nostrade itu.

'Memulai _Start_ terlebih dahulu sebelum didahulukan oleh Hiroki? Apa maksudnya?'

* * *

"Mengapa kau duduk di sampingku?"

"Oya? Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Mengapa kau duduk di sampingku?"

Semua pandangan mata tertuju kearah dua insan yang keberadaannya menjadi pusat perhatian. Yang menjadi pusat perhatian tak lain adalah Navarro dan Hiroki karena sejak dari tadi, diantara hawa semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan makan, hanya mereka berdua yang memancarkan hawa gelap. Ini membuat semua orang yang berada diruang makan itu menjadi bertanya-tanya sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka berdua?

Terlihat Park Soo Ha yang sedari tadi hendak mencoba memasukkan sendok berisikan bubur itu kedalam mulutnya, namun karena hawa kedua sahabatnya yang sangat tidak bersahabat itu membuatnya membatalkan niatnya untuk memakan sarapannya itu karena penasaran. Akhirnya ia pun bertanya pada mereka.

" _Aigoo. Aigo, aigo!_ Sebenarnya ada apa diantara kalian berdua, hah? Mengapa hawa kalian hari ini sangat berbeda dari biasanya?" tanyanya. "Kalian membuatku penasaran sehingga bubur yang berada di sendok ini gagal masuk ke dalam mulutku. Kalian tahu, bubur ini tadinya panas sekarang menjadi dingin!" orang yang diomeli hanya menghela nafasnya dengan tangan yang ia silangkan di dadanya. Navarro mengambil sendok bubur dari Park Soo Ha dan memasukkan sendok bubur itu kedalam mulut sahabatnya itu dengan paksa.

"Kalau kau ingin makan, ya makan saja. Jangan mengomel hanya karena kami berdua." Kata Navarro sedikit kesal lalu ia bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan ruang makan. Tingkah Navarro yang aneh membuat semua penghuni rumah bertanya-tanya termasuk Neon dan Kurapika.

"Hei." Bisik Neon pada Kurapika yang duduk di sampingnya. Mendengar Neon yang berbicara dengan pelan, Kurapika segera mendekatkan jarak telinganya dengan Neon agar ia bisa mendengar Neon berbicara dengan jelas.

"Bukankah kakak terlihat aneh hari ini. Ia bersikap dingin pada kak Hiroki."

"Saya juga berfikiran sama dengan nona." Kata Kurapika pelan "Semalam beliau tidur di kamar saya dan saat saya tanya mengapa Tuan Navarro tidur di kamar saya, Beliau hanya menjawab 'Karena ada Hiroki yang tidur di kamarnya.' " Jelasnya. Kemudian ia baru ingat salah satu kalimat Navarro yang berhasil membuatnya penasaran sampai detik ini. "Oh, beliau juga mengatakan hal yang sepertinya sangat serius pada saya sampai-sampai saya dibuat penasaran akan maksud dari yang beliau sampaikan pada saya."

"Benarkah?" wajah Neon berubah menjadi penasaran "Apa yang ia katakan padamu?"

"Itu.." Kurapika berfikir sejenak. Apa harus ia memberitahu Neon tentang apa yang dikatakan Navarro padanya tadi pagi? Jika ia memberitahu Neon apa Neon akan paham maksud dari kalimat yang Navarro sampaikan?

"…Mungkin nanti saja saya akan memberitahu anda."

Yah, mungkin saja ia penasaran tapi sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertanya pada Neon perihal kalimat yang disampaikan Navarro tadi pagi.

Neon memincingkan matanya, sebal. Lelaki disampinnya ini benar-benar membuatnya mati penasaran. Setiap ia bertanya jawaban yang lelaki itu berikan selalu menggantung. 'Oh ayolah, ini bukan acara drama TV yang mana karakter protagonist perempuannya digantung rasa cintanya oleh sang lelaki' batin Neon.

"Oh iya, Neon."

Neon langsung menoleh ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Rupanya Hiroki yang memanggilnya "Iya?" sahut Neon.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku berkeliling kota Yorknew lagi malam ini? Sekarang sedang turun salju pasti nanti malam pemandangan kota sangat indah." Katanya. Ia menopang dagunya. "Bayangkan, hamparan salju yang menutupi jalanan kota Yorknew. Dan salju itu tersiram oleh cahaya lampu-lampu jalanan. Bukankah itu sangat Romantis?"

'Berlebihan.' Batin Kurapika dan Park Soo Ha. Mungkin itu berlebihan bagi mereka berdua namun tidak bagi Neon.

"Baiklah aku mau" jawab Neon semangat. Ia memang sangat menyukai pemandangan malam kota Yorknew yang tertutupi salju. Dari dulu ia sangat ingin melihatnya. Namun ayahnya tak pernah mengizinkannya untuk keluar. Tentunya saat ia bertanya mengapa,ayahnya menjawab dengan jawaban yang bahkan sudah Neon sangat hapal.

'Demi keselamatanmu,Neon. Aku tidak ingin kau kembali diserang seperti dulu yang menyebabkan kekuatan meramalmu hilang'.

Dan sekarang ia akan mewujudkannya. Kalau tidak diwujudkan sekarang kapan lagi kau akan mewujudkannya?

"Tapi aku mau Kurapika juga ikut."

Kurapika langsung menatap Neon Intens. "Apa? S—saya?" dan gadis surai _Azure_ itu hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kepalanya, tanda meng'iya'kan pertanyaan dari bawahannya tersebut.

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk." Sahut Hiroki, bola matanya kini bergerak kearah adam bersurai pirang itu "Kau mau tidak?" tanyanya. Terlihat Kurapika nampak tengah berfikir apakah ia harus menerima ajakannya atau tidak. Sebenearnya ia sangat ingin untuk ikut dengan mereka namun jika ia ingat lagi, hari ini ia harus mendatangi kantor cabang yang berada di Kota Yorknew untuk mengambil laporan keuangan dari klien kerjanya disana.

"Mohon maaf, saya tidak bisa ikut dengan anda untuk hari ini. Karena saya harus mendatangi kantor cabang." Akhirnya jawaban seperti itu keluar dari mulut Kurapika. Bisa dilihat Neon yang tengah mengembungkan pipinya karena kesal Kurapika tak bisa ikut, namun tidak dengan Hiroki. Ia nampak sama sekali tidak keberatan, sepertinya ia memiliki rencana tersendiri untuk acara kencan mereka nanti malam.

Kurapika menaruh sendok yang ia gunakan untuk makan buburnya tadi disamping mangkuknya dan segera bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, saya harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor cabang." Tuturnya sopan. Ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit kemudian segera beranjak dari ruang makan. Neon masih mengembungkan pipinya seraya menatap lelaki pirang itu berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Dia itu kapan liburnya _sih?_ " ketusnya. Hiroki hanya memperhatikan kepergian Kurapika sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Sebenarnya bukan aku tak suka padanya, tapi kalau dia ikut dengan kita dia hanya akan menjadi pengganggu—" Belum ia selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hiroki langsung mendapatkan _Intens Look_ dari Neon yang sepertinya sudah salah sangka pada Hiroki. Namun sebelum Neon berburuk sangka padanya lebih jauh lagi, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya."—Karena aku berencana untuk mengajakmu ke sebuah tempat."

Neon menatap curiga Hiroki "Kemana?". Hanya sebuah senyuman yang ia berikan pada Neon, ia tak ingin Neon mengetahui rencananya sebelum nanti malam.

"Pokoknya lihat saja Nanti malam."

* * *

"—jadi, untuk menaikkan saham perusahaan Nostrade, kita harus melakukan kerjasama dengan perusahaan.."

Kurapika—sambil menopang dagunya, ia menatap lurus kearah selembaran kertas digenggamannya yang merupakan laporan keuangan dari kliennya yang tengah melakukan persentasi itu. Meskipun atensinya lurus kepada kertas laporan, namun fikirannya melayang entah kemana. Dan lagi, kekhawatiran akan Neon menjadi alasan mengapa ia melamun sekarang. Sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa kliennya itu sudah selesai menjelaskan persentasinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurut anda,Pak?"

Tak ada respon yang Kurapika berikan pada pertanyaan dari bawahannya itu. Rupanya ia tak hanya melamun, melainkan ia juga tak mendengar kliennya berbicara.

"Pak Kurapika?"

"A—ah iya?" Akhirnya Kurapika tersadar dari lamunannya setelah kliennya memanggil namanya untuk yang kedua kalinya."Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana pak? Apa anda menyetujui rencana saya untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaan x?"

Hening sejenak setelah kliennya berbicara demikian, sebelah alisnya terangkat,heran. Bukan karena tidak setuju akan rencana kliennya itu, melainkan…

"Maaf, bisakah anda mengulangi persentasinya dari awal? Saya sedang tidak konsentrasi tadi."

* * *

Sambil berjalan menelusuri jalanan Yorknew, Kurapika meregangkan seluruh badannya yang terasa kaku karena seharian ia hanya duduk manis dan mendengarkan hasil laporan keuangan dari klien kerjanya. Dan tepat pukul 23:30 ia baru keluar dari dalam kantor cabang. Netranya meneliti ke segala arah untuk mencari halte bis terdekat. Ia memutuskan untuk naik bis karena mobil pribadinya sedang dipakai Navarro untuk berjalan-jalan. Akhirnya mau tak mau ia harus menaiki bis. Namun saat ia tengah mencari halte, terdengar suara sayup-sayup dua remaja lelaki yang tampaknya sedang membicarakan Kurapika.

" Eh? Itu seperti Kurapika."

" Kalau dilihat sih…memang iya."

Mendengar dirinya menjadi omongan orang asing, Kurapika langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara. Dilihatnya dua orang anak remaja dengan surai Hijau kehitaman dan Abu-abu itu tengah menatapnya heran, namun selang beberapa detik kemudian ekspresi mereka berubah bak mereka baru menemukan sesuatu yang penting yang telah lama hilang begitupun Kurapika.

"Sudah kukira dia adalah Kurapika!" seru anak remaja surai hijau kehitaman itu antusias. Masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya, jari telunjuk Kurapika dengan ragu bergerak ke arah dua remaja itu. Ia membuka mulutnya, menyebutkan nama kedua remaja itu.

"G—Gon? Killua?" ucap Kurapika tak percaya. "Kalian benar Gon dan Killua?" Kedua remaja yang diketahui namanya Gon dan Killua itu melambaikan tangannya pada Kurapika kemudian berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Lama tak bersua,Kurapika. Apa kabar?" tanya Gon "Kau banyak berubah sekarang."

"Benarkah?" Kurapika meneliti dirinya sendiri setelah mendapatkan koreksi dari Gon. "Kurasa tak ada yang berubah sedikitpun dari diriku."

"Kau banyak berubah, _Kok._ Terutama dari pakaianmu juga model rambutmu." Ujar Killua, sebuah seringaian pun ia berikan pada Kurapika "Kau memakai jas, dan kau membawa koper, bukankah ia terlihat sangat 'jantan' sekarang, Gon?"

"Benar!" Gon mengangguk "kau sangat 'jantan' dibandingkan saat ujian Hunter." Mendapat komentar seperti itu, Kurapika hanya diam. Namun tentu saja, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya,ia mengutuk 'komentar' dari kedua sahabatnya sejak Ujian Hunter itu.

"Karena suasananya sedang bagus, jadi aku tak akan membunuh kalian berdua." Gumamnya.

"Selain itu, Kalian berdua sedang apa disini?" tanya Kurapika, hitung-hitung mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Oh, kami sedang berjalan-jalan saja. Ternyata Yorknew sangat indah pemandangannya pada saat malam hari. Dan, kami juga melihat ada lelaki yang sedang melamar pasangan perempuannya di depan publik tadi."

"Begitu kah?" Kurapika mengadahkan kepalanya pada langit Yorknew yang sudah gelap warnanya. "Memang suasana malam Yorknew yang indah ini cocok untuk momen melamar pasangan.."

"Lalu kapan kau akan melamar pasanganmu, Kurapika?"

"HA!?" dengan cepat Kurapika menatap Killua yang memasang wajah tak berdosanya setelah bertanya hal yang membuat Kurapika tersedak oleh salivanya sendiri. Wajahnya langsung memerah bak tomat yang siap panen "J—jangan bercanda. A—aku belum punya pasangan!"

"…Begitu." Sahut Killua. Kedua tangannya ia tautkan dibelakang kepalanya "Nah, Kurasa juga tidak mungkin. Maksudku, mana ada perempuan yang mau denganmu. Kau 'kan sedingin es." Sungguh keterlaluan sahabat Kurapika yang satu ini. Berbicara tajam pada Kurapika dengan wajah inosennya.

"Sekali lagi kukatakan, karena suasana sekarang sedang bagus aku tak akan membunuhmu."

"Nah bagaimana kalau sekarang kita berjalan-jalan sekarang?" ajak Gon. Tentu saja ajakannya langsung mendapat persetujuan dari Killua dan Kurapika karena rasanya sayang sekali jika mereka menolak momen yang langka seperti ini. Mereka pun mulai berjalan menyusuri kota Yorknew yang sedang bersalju. Selama menyusuri kota Yorknew, mereka berbincang-bincang saat mereka bertiga masih mengikuti ujian Hunter. Hal yang seru tak pernah meleset sedikitpun dari perbincangan mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, serunya perbincangan membuat mereka terbawa pada lokasi taman Kota YorkNew. Kurapika melihat ke sekeliling taman. Bagaikan cerita novel roman, Lampu-lampu taman menghiasi taman dengan cahaya redupnya. Salju yang disirami oleh cahaya redup dari lampu. Suara sayup-sayup pasangan yang tengah berbincang ditaman. Menambah suasana menjadi semakin romantis.

Dan disana, jodohmu, sedang duduk dibangku taman—menunggu kehadiran dirimu, sang adam.

Tanpa Kurapika sadari, ia menghentikan langkahnya saat maniknya menangkap objek figur seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di bangku taman tersebut. Atensinya terfokus pada sang dara, rona merah menghiasi pipinya, mengagumi sosok gadis yang tengah duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya itu.

Mirip, suasana ini benar-benar mirip dengan novel roman yang alur ceritanya baru saja terlintas dibenaknya. Namun bedanya, didalam novel roman yang terlintas dibenaknya barusan, sang tokoh lelaki hidup bahagia dengan gadis yang tengah duduk di bangku taman itu.

Tetapi didalam kondisi Kurapika, ia tak bisa hidup bahagia dengan gadis yang bahkan mencintainya saja sudah merupakan hal terlarang baginya. Menyadari hal tersebut terkadang membuat Kurapika sakit hati dibuatnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat,Kurapika?"

Sebuah pertanyaan membawa Kurapika kembali pada alam sadarnya. Ia melirik kearah sumber suara, tampak anak remaja yang rambutnya melawan gravitasi bersama temannya itu terlihat penasaran akan objek yang menyita perhatian Kurapika.

"Oh seorang gadis? Kurapika jatuh cinta dengan gadis surai biru itu." Ujar lelaki surai silver yang diketahui namanya adalah Killua itu. Tentunya dengan seringaian yang lagi-lagi terlukis di bibirnya. Namun sepertinya tidak dengan sahabatnya, Gon. Tak ada wajah mengejek terpatri padanya, justru wajahnya lebih menunjukkan sebuah gurat keheranan.

"Jatuh cinta,huh?" Kurapika mendengus "Kurasa tidak karena gadis yang tengah duduk itu, adalah anak dari bosku."

"HE!? BENARKAH!?" seru Gon dan Killua secara serentak, membuat seluruh orang yang berada di taman menjadi teralih pandangannya, begitupun dengan sosok gadis yang sempat menarik perhatian Kurapika tersebut menjadi teralih atensinya pada kedua insan remaja lelaki tersebut. Sedangkan Kurapika dibuat gelagapan akan tingkah kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Sssttt! Kalian jangan berisik—"

"Ah—Kurapika!"

Suara perempuan itu pun terdengar memanggil nama Kurapika—membuat Kurapika, besama Gon dan Killua tentunya menjadi teralihkan pandangannya kepadanya. Gadis yang surainya dikuncir _pony tail_ itu langsung berjalan kearah ketiga insan itu setelahnya ia langsung memukul pelan lengan Kurapika. Senyuman lebar terlukis diwajah ayu nya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini." Ujar gadis itu senang.

Sambil mengusap lengannya yang baru saja dipukul, Kurapika menimpali perkataan gadis tersebut "Nona Neon sedang apa anda disini? Bukankah anda sedang berkencan dengan tuan Hiroki?". Mendengar kalimat yang baru saja Kurapika lontarkan itu, Neon langsung berkacak pinggang.

"Kami tidak berkencan. Kami hanya jalan-jalan saja, _baka!_ " ketusnya. Kemudian netra kebiruan Neon teralih pada Gon dan Killua yang sedaritadi hanya menatap mereka berdua tanpa berbicara apa-apa. "Siapa Kedua remaja ini? Temanmu?"

"Ah,iya. Mereka berdua teman saya. Namanya—"

"Aku Gon, dan yang disebelahku ini temanku Killua. Kami berdua sudah berteman dengan Kurapika semenjak kami mengikuti Ujian Hunter" Ujar Gon memperkenalkan dirinya beserta Killua pada Neon.

"Oh! Jadi kalian Gon dan Killua? Aku Neon Nostrade,salam kenal. Kurapika sudah banyak menceritakan tentang kalian padaku—" belum selesai Neon berbicara, sebelah alis Neon terangangkat setelah menyadari ada hal yang ganjil. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang membuatnya merasa ganjil atas pertemuan dengan teman-teman Kurapika ini.

"..Ada apa Nona?"

"Kau yakin temanmu hanya Gon dan Killua?" Tanya Neon pada Kurapika untuk memastikan "Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, ada satu temanmu yang bernama Oreo—"

"Leorio?"

"Ah! Itu dia."

"Kalau Leorio, dia saat ini tengah melanjutkan studi kedokterannya di salah satu Unversitas kedokteran di Negaranya." Jelas Killua. "Jadi dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan kami."

"… _Souka._ " Neon langsung menunjukkan wajah sedihnya karena tak bisa bertemu dengan teman Kurapika yang bernama Leorio itu "Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Suatu saat kami pasti akan mengenalkanmu pada Leorio." Ucap Gon berusaha untuk menghibur Neon. Dan beruntungnya usaha Gon itu tak sia-sia. Hasilnya kini Neon kembali tersenyum antusias setelah Gon berkata demikian.

"Benarkah? _Arigatou._ "

Dan tanpa suara yang dikeluarkan sedikitpun, Kurapika hanya memperhatikan Neon—menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang berubah dari gaya bicara Neon barusan. Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang kini singgah di benak Kurapika.

Mengapa Neon berbicara dalam bahasa ibu Hiroki?

Ini membuatnya semakin penasaran. Selain itu, ia baru saja menyadari satu hal.

Sejak kapan ada cincin emas bertengger pada jari manis Neon?

* * *

—To Be Continued—


	5. Sebuah Kejujuran

"— _Ke Egoisanku, juga kepatuhankubterhadap peraturan membuatku tak menyadari tentang rasa ini kepada engkau. Namun disaat nasi telah berubah menjadi bubur, aku baru sadar akan perasaan khusus ini padamu. Apakah ada kesempatan bagiku untuk mengubah kembali bubur ke bentuknya semula?_ "

REALIZE

Written by Me

Hunter x Hunter is belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi

But REALIZE and the Original Character is belong to author.

WARNING! :

1) Tidak disarankan bagi haters pairing ini untuk membaca ff ini.

2) Typo yang tersembunyi

3) NSFW content maybe.

4) Jika ada penggunaan bahasa yang kurang jelaskan silahkan hubungi author.

5) Jangan lupa untuk review. Review anda sangat berharga bagi kelangsungan ff ini.

6) Fix gue bingung mau nulis warning apa lagi.

Selamat membaca _

*

Chapter 5: _Sebuah Kejujuran_

"Kenapa, Kurapika?"

Suara yang tak begitu asing itu menyusup pada indra pendengaran Teruna surai blonde itu, membuatnya kembali pada alam sadarnya. Direksinya yang tertuju pada sebuah cincin emas langsung teralihkan pada Killua yang sudah menatap heran akan diamnya sang kawan lama.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya. Meskipun jawaban sudah ia lontarkan, agaknya raut wajah heran Killua belum berkurang kadarnya— mungkin berkurang meskipun sedikit. Jujur saja, ia masih belum puas akan jawaban yang Kurapika lontarkan karena sedari tadi ia mengamati kawannya itu. Jadi tentu ia tahu, jawaban Kurapika hanyalah sebuah kebohongan belaka agar ia tak terlalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang sedari tadi diam. Terlebih saat kemunculan sang Bos berparas imut itu.

Serta merta pandangan Killua langsung tertuju pada Cincin emas milik Neon yang sempat jadi perhatian Kurapika itu dan menelitinya secara seksama. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia langsung mengetahui cincin jenis apa yang bertengger pada jari manis Neon. Ia pun kembali berbicara.

"Neon. jadi kau yang dilamar tadi, ya?"

Semua mata langsung tertuju kepada Killua. Ekspresi terkejut terpatri dengan jelas pada setiap wajah kawannya termasuk Neon yang ekspresinya kini sudah seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah.

"Ki—Killua?, " Tanya Gon, masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Gon, apa kau ingat? Tepat di taman ini kita melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang melamar, bukan?," Killua balik bertanya pada sahabatnya itu. Sebuah anggukan ia terima dari Gon sebagai respon 'iya' akan pertanyaannya barusan.

"Kalau kita melihat Neon secara seksama, dia benar-benar mirip dengan perempuan yang dilamar tadi. Juga cincin yang Neon gunakan, itu adalah cincin yang sering digunakan oleh orang yang sudah bertunangan." Ia menjabarkan hasil analisisnya. Dan mungkin analisis yang Killua jabarkan benar adanya karena Neon kini hanya tertunduk dalam diam.

"Kalau begitu Neon..."

Sebenarnya Neon ingin berkata panjang lebar, namun dalam kondisi seperti ini entah mengapa lidahnya terasa membeku sehingga rasanya sulit sekali untuk menyanggah. Akhirnya ia hanya tertawa renyah.

"—Ahahah, a—apa maksud kalian? Menikah? Aku tidak mengerti." Ucapnya terbata-bata. Ugh, rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Entah mengapa suasana yang tadi begitu hangat tiba-tiba saja menjadi berubah drastis saat teman dari bawahannya ini mulai membahas cincin emas yang bertengger di jari manisnya. Tentu, Neon menyadari jika cincin emas ini terus diperlihatkan, maka keadaan akan semakin runyam. Maka dari itu ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jasnya.

Meskipun sudah disembunyikan, tidak serta merta ia bisa membuka pembicaraan kembali. Buktinya saja setelah ia menyembunyikan cincinnya, ia hendak kembali membuka mulutnya. Namun kembali pada kondisi awal.

Lidah terasa membeku.

Tampak pula Neon yang membuka mulutnya beberapa kali—seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun mulutnya itu harus berakhir dengan kembali menutup. Begitu seterusnya sampai rasanya pegal sekali bagi Kurapika, Gon dan Killua melihat Neon yang terus mencoba untuk berbicara kepada mereka.

"Nona.." akhirnya Kurapika membuka suaranya "Sebenarnya apa yang anda hendak sampaikan?" tanya Kurapika yang sudah Gregetan melihat tingkah Neon barusan.

"A—anu..itu.." manik kebiruan Neon melirik kearah Gon dan Killua, sepertinya keberadaan kedua pemuda itu menyulitkan Neon untuk bercakap. Melihat kemana arah netra Neon tertuju, tentu Kurapika sudah paham betul pesan yang tersirat dari lirikan mata atasannya itu kepada dua remaja yang menjadi pusat atensi Neon.

"Maaf Gon, Killua. Kurasa nona Neon ingin berbicara empat mata denganku. Kalau kalian tidak keberatan, bisakah kami meminta waktu sebentar?" sebuah anggukan diberikan oleh Gon dan Killua.

"Tentu, Kurapika. Kalau begitu kami berdua akan ke mini market dulu untuk membeli camilan." Respon Gon yang kemudian berlalu bersama Killua sehingga kini tinggal lah Neon dan Kurapika yang masih bertahan di tempat semula.

"Jadi, apa yang anda ingin bicarakan?"

Neon menarik-hembuskan nafasnya sebelum berbicara kepada Kurapika. Jantungnya begitu berisik ketika ia hendak bercakap—ah, jangankan ketika hendak bercakap, mendengar suara pria dihadapannya ini saja sudah membuat jantungnya sangat berisik.

Mengapa jatuh cinta rasanya sangat menyebalkan seperti ini? Suara jantung yang selalu berisik disaat tengah bersama dengan orang yang dicintai—benar-benar menyebalkan...juga menyenangkan. Namun ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta kepada lelaki yang sama sekali tak bisa ia miliki membuat hatinya tersayat. Begitu menyakitkan.

Tangan Neon yang tadi bersembunyi didalam saku jas nya kini mulai keluar dan meraih tangan Kurapika. Jari jemarinya ia tautkan dengan Kurapika yang ukurannya sedikit lebih besar—dan kekar dari miliknya. Dan tentu saja, Neon bisa merasakan ketegangan pada Kurapika saat ia menggenggam tangan Kurapika.

"N—Nona!?" wajah Kurapika kini sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "A—Apa yang anda lakuka—"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dua kalimat yang terucap dari Neon berhasil membuatnya diam. Kedua matanya melebar karena terkejut. Mendapat pengungkapan perasaan dari seorang Neon yang notabennya adalah seorang atasan tentu membuat Kurapika tercengang. Entah perasaan apa yang cocok untuk menggambarkan perasaan Kurapika sekarang karena ia merasa didalam dadanya hinggap bermilyar-milyar Kupu-kupu yang terus mendesak untuk keluar. Namun juga ia merasakan satu per satu dari kupu-kupu itu mulai mati sehingga menyebabkan dadanya sesak. Dengan kata lain ia senang sekaligus—sakit.

"Ah, tapi kau tak perlu membalasnya, Kurapika. Karena aku tahu jika kau menerima perasaanku, kau telah melanggar prinsipmu. Namun aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku selama ini padamu." Neon terkekeh canggung "Aneh, ya? Maksudku—seorang atasan yang jatuh cinta dengan bawahannya sendiri. Namun memang begitu keadaannya. Aku sedikit terusik dengan debaran jantungku yang begitu berisik saat berada bersamamu. Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa jantungku begitu berisik jika aku berada disampingmu atau ketika aku mendengar suaramu, lalu Eliza menyadarkanku bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta kepadamu. Kau benar-benar hebat, Kurapika. Kau bisa membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu hanya karena kesopananmu—" kalimat Neon terputus karena helaan nafasnya menginterupsi.

"—namun aku juga meminta maaf padamu karena kali ini aku harus memindah-paksakan perasaan khususku padamu ini untuk mencintai orang lain."

Tunggu, apa? mencintai orang lain?

"Nona Neon? m—maksud anda mencintai orang lain?"

Senyuman pahit diterima oleh Kurapika, bersamaan dengan jawaban yang membuat hatinya bagaikan tertusuk.

"Aku dilamar oleh kak Hiroki."

*

"Kurapika, maaf sudah membuat kau menunggu--!" mulut Gon langsung tertutup rapat dikala matanya tak sengaja mendapatkan pemandangan ketiga insan manusia yang tampak serius dengan pembicaraan mereka. Ya, ketiga orang itu adalah Kurapika, Neon dan satu orang lelaki berwajah oriental yang tengah merangkul Neon. Mereka begitu serius dengan pembicaraan mereka namun tak selang lama kemudian Neon dan pria berwajah oriental itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Kurapika yang masih berdiam diri di tempat. Tentu atensinya langsung fokus kepada Kurapika yang masih berdiam diri ditempat dengan wajahnya yang tampak begitu sedih.

...Apa? Sedih?

Sepasang mata Gon terbelalak ketika menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah sahabatnya setelah kepergian Neon bersama seorang pria berwajah oriental tersebut. Ekspresi wajah yang sama sekali belum pernah ia lihat dari Kurapika yang notabennya adalah orang yang kalem dalam menghadapi hal apapun. Ya, mungkin dia pernah melihat wajah sedih Kurapika, mungkin. Tapi itu terjadi jika ada sangkut pautnya dengan bola mata suku Kuruta. Bukan karena Neon, bukan. Kini seisi kepalanya dipenuhi oleh tanda tanya dan pertanyaan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Kurapika? Mengapa ia begitu sedih saat melihat Neon pergi dengan pria lain? Sebenarnya apa perasaan Kurapika kepada Neon? Apakah...Apakah...

Sebuah senggolan sikut pada tangannya menyadarkan Gon dari sejuta pertanyaan yang hampir meledakkan kepalanya. Lantas kepala tertoleh kepada sang kawan, Killua. Terlihat bola mata Killua bergerak, melirik kearah Kurapika beberapa kali. Ia berusaha memberi Gon sebuah kode agar ia segera membuka suaranya untuk menyadarkan Kurapika yang tengah diam karena sedih. Gon tentu langsung mengerti apa yang Killua siratkan pada gerak geriknya. Ia pun berlari menghampiri Kurapika disusul oleh Killua yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kurapika! Maaf membuatmu menunggu," Ujar Gon. Mendengar suara Gon berhasil membuat Kurapika tersadar dari lamunannya. "Kami sudah membeli camilannya!"

"Oh kalian," Kata Kurapika, sebuah senyuman ia lukiskan di bibirnya "Kalian pergi cukup lama. Apakah kalian pergi bermain dulu sebelumnya?"

"Siapa bilang," Cibir Killua. Tatapan matanya menunjukkan sebuah ketidaksetujuan akan pernyataan Kurapika barusan. "Kami lama karena kami memilih makanan yang murah. Harga camilan di Yorknew benar-benar seperti setan. Benar-benar mahal!" dan Kurapika hanya terkekeh mendengar omelan kawannya barusan. Sebenarnya dengan jumlah uang yang dimiliki oleh Gon dan Killua mereka masih mampu membeli makanan yang mereka bilang mahal tersebut. Apakah mereka mulai mencoba menghemat uang saku mereka yang jumlahnya hingga delapan milyar jeni itu?

"Huh?" meskipun pelan suara yang dikeluarkan Gon, tetapi berhasil membuat kepala Killua dan Kurapika langsung tertoleh kearahnya. "Dimana Neon?" Tanya Gon. Dan tentu saja, ia berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Itu..." diam sejenak yang Kurapika lakukan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Gon. Ia bingung apakah ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Gon dengan sebuah kebohongan atau kejujuran. Namun jika ia jawab dengan kebohongan, ia pasti akan menyesali dosanya selama seumur hidupnya karena telah membohongi kawannya sendiri.

"Nona Neon,"

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali menjawabnya dengan jujur.

"Baru saja pergi."

Killua menajamkan tatapannya. Lagi-lagi ekspresi Kurapika langsung berubah secara drastis ketika mendengarkan nama Neon. "Pergi sendiriran?". Akhirnya ia melontarkan pertanyaaan. Ia sudah begitu gerah dengan sikap Kurapika yang begitu tak biasa tersebut. Sebenarnya apa yang telah Neon lakukan kepada Kurapika sehingga diri Neon tampak begitu berharga bagi dirinya?. Saking berharganya bahkan kepergian diri sang perempuan berparas imut itu membuat Kurapika nampak begitu tidak rela. Terlebih jika Neon pergi dengan lelaki lain.

Apakah Kurapika menyukai Neon? bukan—apakah Kurapika jatuh cinta kepada Neon?

Kepala entitas pirang langsung digelengkan, menyanggah pertanyaan Killua. "Tidak, dia tidak sendiriran,"

"Dia bersama calon suaminya. Orang yang akan menggantikanku sebagai pelindung Neon nanti untuk selamanya."

Hening yang diterima oleh Kurapika bersamaan kalimat Neon yang sekonyong-konyong berputar di benak Kurapika.

" _Aku mencintaimu_."

" _Kak Hiroki adalah calon suamiku."_

Lagi-lagi Sakit hati yang teramat dirasakan olehnya ketika mengingat kalimat Neon barusan. Namun disisi lain pula ia juga merasa senang ketika mengetahui perasaan Neon kepada dirinya. Karena ungkapan perasaan Neon akhirnya ia mengetahui bahwa Boss nya itu tidak membenci dirinya selama ia bekerja untuk Neon. Entah bagaimana ia harus mengungkapkan kedua perasaannya yang tercampur aduk tersebut. Harus kah ia pulang ke mansion dan berterima kasih kepada Neon? atau haruskah ia mengurung diri di kamar dan menangis tersedu-sedu? Haruskah ia bertemu dengan Neon? atau jangan?

Ia ingin bertemu dengan Neon, namun mengingat kalimat Neon yang menyatakan bahwa ia telah dilamar oleh Hiroki membuatnya tak ingin melihat Neon—setidaknya untuk sehari saja.

Ia ingin tertawa. Ingin tertawa kepada dirinya sendiri karena kebingungan akan perasaan yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Perasaan macam apa ini? Ia senang namun juga...cemburu.

'Apa-apaaan perasaan tak biasa ini? Cemburu? Iya aku cemburu. Aku cemburu karena tuan Hiroki lah yang menjadi pilihan Nona Neon. namun dilain sisi aku juga senang ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat cinta itu kepada ku.'

'Apakah aku mulai jatuh cinta kepada boss ku sendiri?' dengan segera ia menepuk keningnya untuk menyadarkan pikiran yang mulai melantur kemana-mana. 'Tidak. Ini bukan jatuh cinta. Ini hanya rasa cemburu yang normal seorang Bodyguard pribadi kepada sang bos karena setelah sekian lama akhirnya sang bos menemukan orang yang akan menjaganya dengan segenap hati. Lalu rasa senang ini pasti karena akhirnya aku tahu bahwa Nona Neon tak membenciku meskipun aku sering mengomelinya. Ya, pasti!'

"Kurapika, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kurapika segera menyadarkan diri dari lamunannya dan segera menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai respon.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Hening sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Hei Gon, Killua. Bolehkah aku menginap sehari saja di tempat kalian? Rasanya kakiku berat sekali untuk kembali ke mansion."

*

 _Tuuuuuttt..._

 _Tuuuutttt..._

 _Tlek!_

Sebuah helaan nafas lega terhembus dari mulut Kurapika karena setelah sekian lama memanggil akhirnya Panggilannya disambut oleh orang yang tengah ia telepon itu. Tanpa berfikir panjang, ia langsung membuka pembicaraan dengan orang yag diseberang sana. "Selamat malam, Tuan Navarro. Maaf mengganggu anda pada larut malam seperti ini."

" _Kukira siapa. Ternyata kau, Kurapika,_ " Balas orang tersebut yang diketahui namanya adalah Navarro. " _Kekeuh juga kau meneleponku sebanyak 24 kali_." Kurapika tak menjawab namun hanya meresponnya dengan senyuman renyah meskipun orang yang tengah ia telepon itu tak bisa melihatnya.

" _Ngomong-ngomong dimana kau? Aku tak melihatmu pulang bersama Neon tadi._ "

Ah, lagi-lagi ia mendengar nama atasannya itu. mengapa semua orang yang ia temui hari ini selalu menanyakan soal ojousama-nya itu? tak adakah pertanyaan yang lain?

Bukan ia membenci nona muda nya itu namun setidaknya untuk hari ini saja ia tak mau mendengar namanya. Karena jika ia mendengar nama si gadis itu hanya sakit yang dirasakan olehnya dan ia cukup puas sehingga rasanya enggan sekali merasakan sakit itu.

" _Kurapika?_ "

"Ah, maaf. Malam ini saya menginap di apartemen teman. Sekalian reuni." Jelasnya dengan sedikit bumbu kebohongan karena kenyataan mengatakan bahwa ia menginap di apartemen Gon dan Killua karena ia ingin menenangkan suasana hatinya dahulu agar bisa menerima kenyataan untuk kesananya.

" _Oh Begitu. Tapi Kuharap kau kembali besok untuk_ _Berkemas-kemas."_

"Berkemas-kemas untuk apa?"

" _Untuk pergi ke Jepang_."

"Jepang?" kedua alis Kurapika terangkat dalam rasa keheranan.

" _Untuk mengurusi pernikahan Neon disana. Hiroki ingin agar acara pernikahannya dilakukan di Jepang sebelum digelar di York New. Karena tradisi pernikahan negaranya itu cukup rumit jika dibandingkan dengan pernikahan kebanyakan orang di York New. Karena kerumitannya itulah ia memprioritaskan yang sulit terlebih dahulu._ "

"Ah benar. Pernikahan nona Neon, ya?" langsung diam sejenak si entitas pirang ini ketika inti pembicaraan sudah masuk kepada pernikahan Neon. Dalam diam ia mendengar pula suara berisik orang-orang mansion yang gelombang suaranya berhasil menyusup ke ponsel Navarro sehingga pertanyaan patutlah ia lontarkan, "Tuan Navarro. Jika saya diperkenankan untuk bertanya, mengapa mansion begitu berisik dengan suara tawa?"

" _..Kedengaran, ya?_ " Terdengar suara helaan napas begitu berat dari seberang sana sebelum kalimat dilanjutkan, " _Semua orang tengah berpesta atas lamaran Hiroki dan Neon termasuk Ayah. Kau tahu betapa sumringahnya ia saat mengetahui putrinya itu dilamar oleh Hiroki? Bahkan saking senangnya, ia langsung menunangkan kedua sejoli itu di hari yang sama!_ " dan hanya kekehan renyah yang bisa Kurapika berikan kepada Navarro yang tengah mengeluh.

"Memang wajar beliau sumringah seperti itu. Karena beliau sangat menginginkan nona Neon cepat menikah." Ujar Kurapika. Rupanya 4 tahun ia bekerja pada keluarga Nostrade berhasil membuat Kurapika mengetahui watak setiap anggota famili termasuk apa yang diinginkan mereka.

" _Lantas, bagaimana denganmu_?"

"Eh?"

" _Apa kau senang juga atas pertunangan Neon ini?"_

DEG! Terasa tertohok jantung Kurapika. Tak ia sangka, kalimat yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Navarro begitu menohok. Jika ditanya seperti itu, apa yang harus ia katakan?

Senang?

Sebagai bodyguard tentu ia patut bersuka cita karena sebentar lagi atasannya itu akan menikah bersama laki-laki pilihannya. Ditambah menikahnya Neon adalah goals Light Nostrade selaku ayahanda Neon.

Namun mengapa, perasaannya berkata—

"Tentu saja tidak. Saya tidak senang atas semua ini,"

—bahwa ia tidak senang?

Tanpa disadari oleh Kurapika, air matanya kini mulai menggenang di pelupuk kemudian tetes demi tetes mulai berjatuhan—membasahi pipi.

"Bagaikan tertusuk oleh pasak. Hati saya sangat sakit atas pertunangan nona Neon ini."

*

NB: Berhubung ini di publish di app ffn. Jadi agak acak-acakan (but honestly, aku udah ngerapihin lho. Tapi g tau kenapa jadi acak2an pas di publish) TwT

Nanti kalau udah on PC aku rapihin lagi. Mohon maaf untuk ketidaknyamanannya TwT


	6. Stay Away From Her

Chapter 6: Stay Away from Her

A/N: Ini merupakan flashback dari kejadian yang terjadi di ch sebelumnya~

00o00

Entah sudah berapa lama hening menghampiri karena baik Kurapika maupun Noen sama sekali tak membuka suara mereka. Angin yang berhembus menjadi pemecah keheningan sementara sampai akhirnya keheningan benar-benar sirna karena suara lelaki asing nampak berbicara kepada Neon.

"Apa kau sudah memberitahunya?"

Dan tentu, kepala Kurapika langsung menoleh kepada sumber suara. Ditangkap olehnya seorang pria asia—yang tak lain adalah Hiroki, tengah bersandar kepada pohon yang dihias oleh lampu-lampu kecil dengan tangannya yang ia silangkan di dada. Tak lama setelah Kurapika mengalihkan pandangannya, Hiroki langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Neon. sementara Neon, dengan kepala yang tertunduk serta pandangan yang dialihkan kearah lain menjawab:

"Iya, sudah."

Tersenyumlah Hiroki setelah mendengar jawaban dari Neon dan tangannya kini mulai merangkul Neon. Cincin yang bertengger di jari manis pun ia pamerkan kepada Kurapika setelahnya.

"Begitulah. Aku baru saja melamar Neon, dan rencana nya bulan besok kami akan menggelar acara pernikahan kami. Aku senang akhirnya Neon dapat mengatakan perasaannya padamu karena kulihat selama ini ia cukup tersiksa akan perasannya kepadamu," kepalanya ia tolehkan kepada gadisnya yang masih tertunduk "Bukan begitu, Neon?" Neon tak berbicara namun anggukan yang ia berikan sebagai jawaban. Dan disana Kurapika—semakin tertohok akan jawaban yang diberikan oleh nona muda nya tersebut.

"Nona—" Kurapika memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara, namun sayang sekali Neon memotong pembicaraannya.

"Maka dari itu, sebelum aku menikah aku harus benar-benar melepasmu. Maka dari itu aku mengungkapkan perasaanku sekarang agar aku bisa benar-benar melupakanmu dan bahtera rumah tangga ku dengan kak Hiroki tidak menjadi kacau hanya karena aku yang masih mencintaimu. Maka dari itu..." tak kuasa lagi dirinya menahan air mata yang terus mendesak keluar dari pelupuk mata yang bagaikan napi yang terus mendesak keluar dari jeruji besinya, kini akhirnya meleleh jua air matanya menelurusi pelupuk mata sampai pipi putih nya. beruntung saja Neon tertunduk sehingga ia berpikir bahwa Kurapika takkan bisa melihat dirinya menangis namun—salah besar, justru membesar bola mata si pirang karena terkejut, tentu!

Perasaan bersalah langsung menyelimuti Kurapika. Bodoh sekali kau membiarkan atasanmu jatuh hati kepadamu, Kurapika. Padahal sudah jelas hal itu merupakan hal yang haram hukumnya. Perasaan spesial yang dimiliki Neon kepada dirimu tak pantas kau terima, Kurapika mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tahu memang berat rasanya." Hiroki memeluk Neon erat TEPAT didepan mata Kurapika, sehingga menambah rasa sakit di hati si pirang sampai akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangan kemana saja. Ya, kemana saja terkecuali pada kedua insan yang tengah berpelukkan mesra di hadapannya ini. Suasana hening sempat menghampiri namun tak lama Karena Kurapika yang membuka suaranya—tentu dengan pandangannya yang masih melihat kearah lain.

"Mengapa anda tak pulang saja? Lebih baik anda puas menangis dirumah daripada disini."

Kedua pasang mata Hiroki dan Neon tentulah langsung fokus kepada pria pirang yang baru saja membuka suaranya itu. Sejenak Neon diam dan kemudian berbicara dengan suaranya yang agak serak karena sehabis menangis.

"Kurapika, kau dingin sekali," katanya lirih "Apakah kau membenciku?"

Benci? Tidak! Ia tidak merasa bahwa ia membenci atasannya itu. jusru hatinya dipenuhi oleh perasaan untuk terus melindungi Neon sepanjang hayatnya. Jika hatinya dipenuhi rasa demikian, mana mungkin ia bisa membencinya.

Ia hanya—ingin menjauh, sebentar saja..

"Tidak. Saya tidak membenci anda. Saya hanya ingin menjaga jarak dari anda saja."

..Atau mungkin selamanya.

00o00


End file.
